<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by winterjasmine007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549003">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjasmine007/pseuds/winterjasmine007'>winterjasmine007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gladiator (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Ancient Rome, F/M, Inspired by Gladiator (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjasmine007/pseuds/winterjasmine007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having survived the fateful duel, Emperor Commodus is vengeful and lonely after the death of Maximus and the banishment of Lucilla. When the life of her father General Quintus is at stake, Caesonia Quintina chooses to be held prisoner by the Emperor. In a swirling storm of public riots and incessant nightmares, will Commodus be brave enough to fight for his own sanity and blooming affections?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Annia Aurelia Galeria Lucilla, Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Lucius Verus (Gladiator), Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Impossible Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Is Rome worth one good man’s life? We believed it once. Make us believe it again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who will help me carry him? </em>
</p><p>The Senator’s query was met with the solemn stampede of footsteps, and the general’s corpse was met with the strong hands of supporters. And yet there was one heart that beat alone amidst the center of the Colosseum.</p><p>Blood seeped from Commodus, turning the surrounding sands a murky shade of maroon as the emperor waited for his permanent slumber. He gasped as another wisp of air escaped him. He knew that when the people of Rome referred to the cost of one good man’s life, they weren’t talking about him. No, they spoke of Maximus - the general who became a slave, and the slave who became a gladiator - the very gladiator that he, Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus, had defeated. </p><p>Yet, he could not help but wonder as he lay motionlessly, if his triumph would ever go down in history. Would they finally take his name with a respectful tongue - Commodus the Invincible? Would they remember him as the father who gave his hungry children bread - Commodus the Merciful? Or would still he be the disappointing child of Marcus Aurelius who shouldn’t have been - Commodus the Imbecile? Or - even worse- , would his name disappear into thin air like the grains of sand caking his figure? </p><p>To be unknown and forgotten would be a fate worse than the most painful death - it was the sole fear that loomed over his head like the Sword of Damocles. And no one could see that sword except for him.</p><p>Loneliness was second nature to Commodus - it had been his only loyal companion. There was nothing he wouldn’t have given to have the loving touch of his sister or the gentle voice of his nephew as his last earthly sensations, but perhaps he was destined for nothing but the cries of vultures. And just like those birds of prey surrounding a rotting corpse, memories began to pick at his languishing mind.</p><p>
  <em>“When I am emperor, you’ll be my lovely empress.” The eleven year-old boy murmured as he took refuge in the arms of his elder sister. Thunder clapped as it rained heavily outside the palace. “It should be just you and me…and Rome.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Greatness of Rome…and what is that?” He asked his sister, years later. “Exactly. A vision. Do you not see, Lucilla? I will give the people a vision of Rome and they will love me for it. And they will soon forget the tedious sermonizing of a few dry old men. I will give them the greatest vision of their lives.” All his life, he did what he had to in order to secure his throne and carry out his plans. Even if it meant taking a few lives as he had to, surely it would all be worth it - his devotion would be rewarded some day, he thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when he’d finally claimed the throne, just as he’d dreamed of, he was met with nothing but mockery. With every night he sacrificed his sleep, the jeers from the citizens only grew stronger. How could he ever forget that time he took an excursion in the town square, only to find spectators watching a play that taunted him and his own reign? For the people, he straightened himself that afternoon and kept a regal smile, saving his fury and misery for the palace doors, his sword, and a hapless servant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the final straw on the camel’s back, he was surrounded by betrayal and treachery during his last earthly days. His only family were secretly his staunchest nemeses, and they stopped at nothing to see him die.Many a time, he never truly felt like an emperor despite having the throne for himself. It was almost as if he had never been their… </em>
</p><p>“Caesar!” A pained female voice called to him as a soft hand tapped his cheeks. “Caesar, please…” Through his feeble sight, he could see a radiant, womanly yet youthful face with light brown hair looking over him. “Guards!” She commanded as several purple capes rushed to her aide.</p><p>As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he felt anything but Caesar-like. Rather he was limp as a doll while several pairs of strong arms carried him…and the sound of hooves could be heard. Perhaps it was a chariot sent by Letus, the God of Death. Preparing for a journey to Tartarus, Commodus closed his eyes and let the darkness drape its cloak over him.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------- Three days later, Commodus found himself in…his own bed. Was it all a dream? His doubt was quickly clarified by the sight of bandages and the absence of his armor. “We are glad to finally have you with us, Caesar.” Galen, the physician, remarked as he stirred a tonic with honey for the awakening emperor. Commodus looked around him, surprised at the familiar dark gold decorations and the white gauzy curtains that sheathed his imperial poster-bed.</p><p>Next to him, he was astonished to find a mysterious pink piece of cloth marred with blood. “Forgive me, Caesar.” Galen continued, “but when you first came in, that was the only thing that stopped the bleeding for a little while.” Commodus took the cloth into his hands, running the unfamiliar material through his fingertips. “Oh…’Tis not a concern, Galen.”</p><p>“Highness,” a guard called from the door. “Prince Lucius wishes to see you.” Remaining emotionlessly regal, Commodus silently gestured for the boy to be brought to his bedside. Lucius ran up to him and threw his arms around the emperor. “How did you do it, Uncle? How did you come back to life?” Lucius asked him eagerly. The emperor was about to tell him a tale of personal glory and the gods, when a certain sight changed his mind. Commodus’s lip curled upwards as he saw, from the corner of his eye, a flurry of that familiar rosy hue scurrying across the hall. He told his nephew,</p><p> </p><p>“The Pink Fairy saved me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proud of Your Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Rome knows their emperor is alive, the kingdom on the brink of becoming a republic lies in an uncertain state. Meanwhile, Commodus seeks a familiar face and gathers inspiration for his next move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News of the emperor’s recovery spread through the kingdom like wildfire. People had begun to compare Emperor Commodus to a <em>phoenix</em>, rising from the dead like the mythical bird.</p><p>“Is it true that he has alive now?” A man asked his father-in-law while they walked through the town square.</p><p>“The physicians say he is breathing and his heart beats steady. The wounds have healed for the most part - the toughest part is getting him to eat his meals on time!” The older man chortled, scratching his grey beard.</p><p>“This changes so much, however - ’tis only been five days since that fateful duel. Are we still supposed to call him Emperor now that the republic is to be established?”</p><p>His father-in-law responded, “Geta, as long as there is bread on the table and there is a head on our neck, us common-folk have no concerns about who holds the power.”</p><p>“Still we must know and help them perform their duties towards Rome,” Geta implored. “Is it not our duty as citizens of Rome, to serve our motherland? Perhaps not on the battlefield, but there are many forms of service.”</p><p>“Geta, when a man toils in his farm everyday, what matters most to him is not the words of politicians but the crops and coins in his hand. <em>Those</em> decide whether or not his family will eat today, or whether they will be safe when winter arrives.” His father-in-law began to haggle with the butcher, eventually buying a few sausages for only seven denarii.</p><p>“I do not agree with you - the power lies with the people, not the politicians. They may make the rules, but it’s us who truly make them rules by obeying them.”</p><p>Geta earned another scowl from his father-in-law. “I don’t understand how my daughter could see anything in that face of yours when your head is always in the clouds!”</p><p>The two men walked home, yet it was not a lie to say that this revelation brought more questions than it brought answers. What would be the fate of the palace? Would the Senators, led by Lady Lucilla, continue with their agenda to take control of the power once held by an emperor? And would the emperor himself stand back or fight for the glory of the empire he loved so dearly?</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>
  <em>Have I lived up to you, Caesar? Having risen from the dead, will defeating the ultimate conqueror be enough for you to finally be proud of me?</em>
</p><p>The bust of Marcus Aurelius looked directly at Commodus, who found himself unable to rest peacefully in his bed while his mind wandered. Despite the physicians clamoring for him to lie down while his wounds healed, he knew that the battle scars inside of him would never leave.</p><p>His soft, peridot eyes met the cold marble ones adorning the statue and his long fingers caressed the smooth exterior. In a way, it reminded him of how he used to comfort himself on lonely nights as a boy. When his father was away at war, Commodus would come to the statue, sit cross-legged like a staunch disciple, and talk to the statue. Many a time, he would cheerfully share his hope to become the Emperor of Rome and be a fantastic ruler with the love of his sister. But on a rare occasion, when the nightmares had become too heavy of a burden, he would tearfully confess how he dreamt of faceless creatures with fanged teeth and yellow eyes preying upon him like a pride of lions upon a gazelle. That same night, Lucilla found him clinging to the foot of the statue and had to pry him away far too soon for his liking.</p><p>Perhaps in retrospect, being with that statue was better than being with his father. At least the statue would not chastise him with cardinal virtues and stoic principles when all he wanted was an explanation. At least the statue would not try to take the blame and call his faults a failure of his father’s duty. His words would be comforting as a blanket on a cold night, not hurtful as salt was to an open cut. And most certainly, the statue would never choose…</p><p>“General Maximus, the Spaniard!” A small child could be heard shouting, followed by the clap of wooden blocks. Jolted suddenly from his rumination, Commodus advanced forward to hear more. In a corner of the Roman streets, two boys with toy swords were sparring one another. The child whose voice he’d heard wore a sienna tunic and fought barefoot in the terrain. Meanwhile, his opponent was slightly shorter but carried a longer “weapon”; <em>he</em> wore a white neckerchief and a beige tunic. Commodus’s fingers curled over the railings as he watched them.</p><p>“Then smile for me, dear brother!” The other child menacingly spoke as he effectively blocked every blow launched towards him. The two children fought for a while, with the beige-clad boy taunting his opponent the entire time. Finally, after they were both nearing exhaustion, the child pretending to be Maximus lunged towards the other child with an attack that sent the latter into the ground. The defeated whined in pain, clutching his arm while the sienna-clad child pointed his weapon at him. “<em>Now,</em> Rome is free and so am I.”</p><p>The winner of the mock duel turned away and began to leave. Unbeknownst to him, his opponent rose back to his feet and attacked him from behind. Using surprise as an advantage, the beige-clad boy was able to catch the other off guard and swiftly strike. Within seconds, <em>he</em> now stood over his fallen and disarmed opponent. “At last, I have defeated you - the crowd will love me and I will finally be Commodus the Invincible!”</p><p>Commodus allowed himself to look upon the boys with a rare admiration. He turned to glance at the now-victorious child and gently bowed before the little one. As he returned into his chambers, he suddenly realized how it was all starting to come together. Fate had come to him in the form of a damsel in pink because his story was not one to be ended by a mere Spaniard. No, Fate had brought him a second chance at life because <em>he</em> - Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus- was destined write the next chapters of his story with his own quill.</p><p>He waved for a servant, and gave him an order. “Bring me my white suit of armor, and have it cleaned for me to wear”, his voice commanded with a hint of sinister. “My battle is not over yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Commodus seeks vengeance upon those who betrayed him before his near-death experience, and finally meets the maiden whom he considers sent by Fate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“You still trying to buy your way into Elysium, Senator Gracchus?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If it means using my own savings to compensate for the lost grain reserve, then it would be my duty to provide for my…less fortunate neighbors.” Senator Gracchus told his dear colleague, Gaius. “Don’t listen to him!” Falco interrupted, “Now that we plan to bring Rome back to a republic, as it was founded, he knows that the people will be more than interested in whom they choose to represent them. ’Tis important for us to make an excellent impression for ourselves among the people.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“An impression?” Gaius chuckled. “What do they know of impressions? As long as we provide them with visions of bread and delusions of victory, they will want nothing more from us.” He was sharply admonished by Lady Lucilla, who insisted on foregoing her title as the late Empress, telling him that the people cared for more than just nourishment and entertainment. And that the only ones who saw this facet of the citizens would truly earn a place in history.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If one keenly listened, they could hear the faint sound of boots clacking through the halls. It was startling at first, yet most of them ignored it, choosing to believe one of their colleagues was too busy with their mistresses last night and overslept.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I believe we ought to commence today’s meeting.” Lucilla’s voice cut through the side chatter like a <em>gladius,</em> silencing the room. “Senator Gracchus will read for us the issues required for us to address, and…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Stop, in the name of the Emperor.” A voice interrupted her. “What emperor…?” Lucilla turned around to find the double doors of the Forum ajar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Surrounded by fearsome, purple-caped Praetorian guards, Commodus entered the gathering of Senators with a sheathed sword in hand. His hair was combed neatly, with a few dark strands falling over his eyebrow. As if to trigger their last memory of him, he wore his alabaster armor from the arena and his brilliantly green eyes were lined with a dark shade of kohl. A few of the Senators rose from their seats out of respect, but were defiantly gestured to sit down by Gracchus.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sister. How I’ve missed you,” Commodus opened his arms to embrace her only for Lucilla to sternly back away from him. “Rome is grateful for your recovery, Commodus.” Lucilla responded emotionlessly. “And I am thankful to the Gods for sparing my brother.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her words were cold, almost disturbing. It was clear that she had no faith in his ability to fight, be it a gladiator or an injury. “You truly are the despicable one out of the two of us, dear sister. While your words convey affection, your movements whisper of malice. Not once did you ever visit me, Lucilla. If only you thought for a moment how much I’d been longing for you. One sweet kiss, or a gentle caress would’ve satiated me far more than even the strongest of medicines. You chose to send your <em>son</em> instead, as a little pawn in your political games.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I did no such thing, Commodus. Lucius is only a boy - he came to visit you out of his own will. Neither of us carry any hatred towards you,” she fiercely tried to persuade him. “The politics of Rome are nothing like the games you threw to mystify the crowds. The Senators have the best interests of Rome in mind - they will help us bring about a new Republic.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And you expected me to remain quite like a good little brother. Or perhaps drown myself into debauchery like our ancestor Caligula…or fiddle while Rome burns among these <em>men, </em>just like the late Nero. Tell me, sweet sister who stood by my side for so long, who instilled in you so much trust for the Republic? Was it our Father or was is that<em> slave</em> who had you in the palm of his hand and ,dare I say,…in your bed?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How <em>dare</em> you,” she hissed. Lucilla immediately slapped her brother, not caring for the gawking Senators and guards. Letting himself be hit, Commodus caught her wrist and gently kissed it. “Rome has changed, Commodus.” Lucilla continued. “We are to become a Republic, just as our Father dreamed of. It is my duty to be whatever he taught me to be.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did those teachings include the deliberate isolation of me?” Commodus asked, his eyes narrowing with silent anger. “Or the elaborate treachery against me, brewed in dark corners?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She stood tall before him, despite the accusations being placed before her. “We did not wish to hurt you, Commodus.” Lucilla clarified. “But we did what was necessary for the benefit of Rome.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The benefit of Rome,” He smirked. “You wish to give an <em>empire</em> a Consul who commits bribery to hide his affluence and gluttony, and Senators who think of the citizens as nothing but beasts who do not see beyond their stomachs.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Need I remind you, you thought the same way when throwing those lavish games to <em>honor</em> our father.” Lucilla snapped. “And in return, we have depleted grain reserves and a plague with no signs of eventual eradication. You honored him <em>very well </em>indeed.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Every fiber of Commodus’s being seethed with anger at those words. His knuckles almost turned white as he tightly gripped the hilt of his sword. Had it been an outsider, he would’ve ordered the impudent individual be put to death. But this was his sister - the same girl who would comfort him when he couldn’t sleep and the same girl who grew up with him. For years, she was his only true friend and sweetheart and now, she was his worst critic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Leave…” The words escaped his mouth too soon for him to comprehend them. “I will be merciful because I loved you. But I will not have such talk in my kingdom…leave Rome and never come back.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And what of my son?” Lucilla demanded, her eyes welling up with tears as she realized just how mad her brother had become. She shuddered and hoped that he would not threaten his nephew’s life again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lucius will stay with me now, in my custody. He shall not be raised in the shadow of a traitor.” Commodus declared solemnly. “Guards, take her by the arms and send her on a ship headed for Capri or Sardinia.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Commodus, you are making a mistake…” Lucilla shrieked desperately, cringing at the filthy grasp of the Praetorians.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“No. You made a mistake by trying to take an emperor away from an <em>empire</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The entire Forum could only watch in silence as the once-royal was forcefully led outside. Keeping her dignity, Lucilla refused to hang her head in shame. She committed no crime to repent for, and every Senator knew that. One by one, each of the toga-clad men turned to Commodus awaiting his next words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And how are you today, Senator Gracchus?” Commodus smiled as if nothing had just happened. “Is that a larger toga or have you eaten quite well since I was gone?” He smirked as he watched the color drain from the senator’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me, that was rather juvenile.” He continued, “Did you not once tell me that the Senate <em>is</em> the people of Rome, chosen from among the people of Rome? You never told me that bribery is people of Rome, and nor is blind power-hunger.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I could say the same to the man who threw bread at his people while giving them death in the Colosseum. And all the while you made them <em>love</em> you for it.” Gracchus retorted before being silenced by Commodus’s hand.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I would be rather cautious of your next words, Gracchus.” He spoke in an eerily amicable voice, drawing out his sword and placing it behind his head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Then perhaps the boy pretending to be Caesar ,with his excellence in eloquence, would be <em>delighted</em> to offer his all a lesson.” Gracchus defiantly continued to speak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I shall offer you a lesson, but one of a different kind.” With a mere look, Commodus signaled for the remaining Praetorians to brutally stab the senator several times in front his seemingly impassive cohorts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Quite an impression of Caesar himself, wouldn’t you say?” He asked, looking over the bloodied and battered Gracchus. Scoffing at the old man, Commodus looked around himself intently - it did not take much to notice his first victory. Eliminating the leader of the Senate automatically gave him control over the rest of them. Too divided amongst themselves to take a stand, they would be like helpless sheep in a large meadow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To complete his vengeful conquest, there was now only one more person for Commodus to meet - the one expected to always be in control.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">———————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Humor me, Quintus. What were those words you told me in the arena? Tell them to me again.” Commodus, now in robes of black and bright maroon, sat upon his throne and watched as the general stood before him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sheathe your swords.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Sheathe your swords</em>,” Commodus repeated. “You commanded the Praetorians to conceal their weapons when I was in need of one. Is it not the code for <em>both</em> of them to be armed in order to be able to fight? And is it not the duty as a servant of the Empire, to provide aide to the emperor when he needs it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is, Sire.” Quintus admitted. After news of Gracchus’s death, it was almost common sense to not speak publicly of his failed schemes to defeat Maximus. Quintus was more than aware of this and chose to hold his tongue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And do you know that refusing to aide the emperor can also be a form of treason, the highest form of crime in an empire?” The emperor continued to ask, slightly leaning forward. “Yes, yes it is”, the general answered. “And the appropriate punishment is execution.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then I think you’ve written your own sentence.” Commodus chuckled. “After all, a general is always in control, is he not?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, Sire…” Quintus’s mouth ran dry, despite his cold expression. “I have a daughter at home. She has no mother.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Bring her to me, then.” Within moments, the general’s daughter was brought before the court. She was a girl of rather slim stature, wearing a simple light pink dress and tiny eardrops. As one would expect of a general’s daughter, she was unafraid of the guards on either side of her. Catching a glimpse of her face, Commodus couldn’t help but wonder if he’d seen her somewhere before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“State your name before the court, my lady.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My name is Caesonia Quintina, your Highness.” She responded forthrightly yet demurely. “Daughter of General Quintus, Second-in-Command General of the Felix Legions, and of the late Lady Cassia Fronto.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her brown hair, which was loosely tied behind her, reminded Commodus of the woman who came to his rescue when all had abandoned him. But it was her <em>voice</em> which seemed almost identical to the one he’d come to call his ‘Pink Fairy’ - granted he was flitting between consciousness and unconsciousness during that time, but he knew quite well what she sounded like. And as he woke up, he was fortunate enough to barely see the outline of her silhouette.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Caesonia’s fervent pleas interrupted his train of thought. “Please, Caesar…I beg of you not to execute my father. He has served you well for so long, your Highness.” She fell to her knees and implored before him. “He has given himself to Rome with devotion and courage, even when away from the battlefield. Please, Caesar. You have my word that he will help you serve Rome as you take back your rightful place as emperor. He will fight for <em>you</em>, your Highness.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>It was </em><b><em>her</em></b>, Commodus deliberated as he studied her carefully. <em>She was the one who called for the guards - no wonder she looks unafraid of them. And the color of her garments was similar to the cloth placed at my bedside. It was her.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Quintus, Lady Caesonia has reminded me of your valiant efforts towards Rome. Her words have moved me, and therefore I shall be merciful. Instead of being executed, I shall have you stripped of your title and banished to Antioch.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And as for you,” Commodus added, rising from his throne and advancing towards the girl. Grasping her chin, he brought her to his eye level. “You will be <em>here</em>, in the palace, as my prisoner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Look Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fate seems to have other plans for Emperor Commodus as the people of Rome learn about the death of their Consul. Meanwhile, Prince Lucius copes with his new loneliness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“<em>Look down and show some mercy if you can.</em>”Emperor Commodus read the letter as his eyes burned with disdain. <em>“</em>How dare these senile orators ask for mercy!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">It had been almost one week since the gory death of Senator Gracchus, the late Consul of the Senate. He was to share power with Lady Lucilla when Rome became a republic. But with the arrival of Commodus, their republic would revert back to an empire.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Look down and see the servants of Rome begging before you, Look down and watch the people in the streets clamoring for their Senate…” His upper lip twitched and his breaths grew ragged. Shoving the letter onto his desk, Commodus paced his study with agony.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I’ve executed their leader…but now the people honor him! The <em>Senate</em> honors him…so I can’t just disband them or it makes me even <b><em>more</em></b> dishonorable. I thought the nightmares would be over with the death of that Spaniard, but it seems they’ve merely changed their form…”The emperor closed his eyes tightly and leaned against a pillar.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Just how many times would he have to face this situation? It felt as if he were watching the same story come to life again and again. If all the world were a stage, he would be a puppet placed in the hands of a cruel, <em>cruel</em>, puppeteer desperate to watch him go mad. As a child, it was Lucilla and Maximus who took his father’s love away from him. And when he grew, it was ultimately Maximus who reclaimed the Romans’ love. Now, it was that old Senator Gracchus who jeered him relentlessly who now gained that sympathy he so craved.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Gracchus was being honored as the man who united the Senate with his blood. The orators gathered to pen an articulate letter pleading for the mercy of the Emperor. And for what? It wasn’t as if Commodus had publicly told them about his plan to disband them. Their only motive for writing this piece of silver-tongued treason <em>and nailing it in the public square</em>was to publicly shame Commodus. They needed to desperately hold onto their power now that their leader was gone and their future was uncertain.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Had he decided against going for a chariot ride through the city with his nephew, his eye would’ve never caught that letter. The entire crowd of plebeians watched their emperor with bated breath as he marched up to the pole and carefully took the parchment that hung there.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">It was then that he felt that there was no one in Rome worthy of his trust - they all wanted him dead, or worse, insane. The entire empire was watching him as they would watch a limping gladiator, hoping that he would fail and drop his sword. He gritted his teeth at the mere thought of being booed at.<em> Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus was not born to drop his sword. No, he was born to claim it and conquer with it. </em>If the people wanted to honor their Senator, let them do so in peace. While they chattered, he would do some scheming of his own.</p><p class="p2">————————————————————————————————————————-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">The palace was a lonely place for Prince Lucius. With the exception of his tutors and his slaves, he barely saw anyone else especially after that chariot ride with his uncle. Much like his mother, he hadn’t had the chance to properly mourn the Spaniard for fear of sharing his mother’s fate. Not that he had no trust in his doting uncle - Lucius always loved him. His uncle was almost perfect in his own eyes. It was his mother who told him that the emperor contained the madness of Caligula with the weakness of Tiberius. That Rome could only be saved by the gladiator who dared to defy Caesar himself.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Perhaps if he hadn’t spoken so carelessly that night, his mother would still be with him. He should’ve held his tongue, like a prince ought to have. The family would be together, as it should be. The thought of him being the reason for his family’s dissolution brought him to tears, leaving him in a fit of sobs every night.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">And as for his uncle, Commodus would visit his nephew’s bed and be pleased to find the boy sound asleep. Unbeknownst to him, it was the mourning that would lull Lucius to sleep after existential contemplation no eight-year-old must endure.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Was his uncle truly insane as his mother thought? If he weren’t, he certainly wouldn’t have chosen to fight a gladiator, whom he himself called ‘a slave who fights only for the games’. And certainly <em>someone</em> would’ve vouched for him to be honored as he lay motionless in the sands of the arena. But someone did - and what did his uncle do in return? Banish her father and keep her as his prisoner. Her father <em>was </em>a traitor though, and it was obvious that he had to be punished.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Prince Lucius decided to visit his father’s newest prisoner for himself - it wouldn’t harm anyone, would it? Commanding the guard to take him to her, Lucius climbed up the flights of stairs to the tiniest of bedrooms. His uncle was perhaps quite merciful, deciding to keep her in the palace instead of in the dungeons like many other prisoners.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">When he’d reached the entrance, he tried to open the wooden double-doors but was stopped by a guard. Significantly smaller than most of the other Praetorians, it could be understood why he was chosen to patrol a girl. “I don’t wish to take her anywhere, just to speak with her,” Lucius tried to reason with the guard. When the guard complied, the door swung open to reveal the young woman his uncle called the “Pink Fairy.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Lady Caesonia?” Lucius signaled for her to come closer. Her room looked uncomfortable - the only light came from a tiny window and the only contents were a cot and a blanket. No longer wearing the pink stola that she had on during her father’s trial, she was stripped of her minimal jewelry and left only in a coarse toga tied with a rope around her waist. Caesonia dutifully advanced towards the prince and curtsied before him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Is it true that you saved my uncle in the arena?”, he sat cross-legged outside of the threshold into her tiny room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Highness…I only did what I thought felt right,” Caesonia mirrored his gesture and sat down as well.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Did you like him? Or hope for a reward?” Lucius watched her shake her head demurely at his question.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Do you think you’ll see your father again?” He asked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Caesonia straightened herself and took a breath before answering him. “Someday, Highness…not yet, but someday I believe I will.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I wonder every day if I will ever see my mother again,” the prince leaned closer and lowered his voice. “My uncle doesn’t like to talk about her. He is still angry with her.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I don’t think he is <em>angry</em>, Highness.” Caesonia felt something trustworthy about conversing with the young prince - he was young and innocent, and his whole life was ahead of him. “You have lost a mother, but your uncle lost a sister too. He didn’t like doing it, but I am sure that Caesar had his reasons for doing it. I think he misses her too, just like you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“You believe in him?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Caesonia nodded. “I do, Your Highness.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I like you, Lady Caesonia. I shall hope to come and visit you again.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I am honored to receive such kindness from you, Highness,” she smiled for the first time since coming to the palace.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Politely asking her to call him by name, the prince rose from the floor and departed for his chambers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beneath a Moonless Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While in the palace, Caesonia ponders about her own test of courage and fidelity to her father. Meanwhile, Commodus finds himself attracted to his Pink Fairy when he learns about her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><em>People should know when they’ve been conquered</em>, her father used to say. Caesonia looked out of her tiny window, watching the orange and yellow rays fall from the concrete and presumably into the horizon. Of course, when he said those words, he usually referred to Germanic barbarians, not young women.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Caesonia’s fingers dawdled near the cold wall, tracing abstract patterns against the grey material. Didn’t philosophers used to call life one big prison that houses all men? They spoke of a metaphorical one, while she was in a real one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That wasn’t to say that her prison was akin to a cell in the palace’s dungeon - it was a bit more spacious and she had a blanket to cover herself with. <em>Would you be proud of me, father? Being a dutiful citizen and serving my sentence as I must?, </em>Caesonia thought longingly. <em>Or have I disappointed you being a meek coward this whole time?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All Caesonia had ever wanted was to make her father satisfied to call her his progeny, despite never being the son he so desperately craved for. Perhaps he would’ve agreed that she did the right thing by remaining in her prison day after day. She didn’t seem to be giving the emperor or his guards any sort of trouble, and for a month, all was well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet being the daughter of a general, had she failed the test of courage by never daring to escape her cell? Surely one of bravery would have done so, swearing to defy the emperor’s orders and fight back. The window was small, but she could’ve squeezed through and jumped out of it. Whether she would survive the three-story fall was a secondary question, but at least she would be free.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever since that Spaniard gladiator had arrived in the city, it seemed fashionable to defy the emperor - anyone who followed his orders was considered a weakling or a fool. Being a young lady, Caesonia never needed to worry about whom to side with; ever since she’d come of age, her father never encouraged her to delve into politics.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, things were different now with the recent…change in dynamics. The emperor was back in power, and the Senate now in disarray, but the people were still deciding whom to give their loyalty to. From the conversations she could overhear in her cell, not even the servants were sure of their true allegiance. Only time could truly tell who would win this ultimate battle of leadership.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her thoughts were adjourned by an announcement from a guard. “The Emperor of Rome is on his way, prisoner!” His declaration was interrupted by a quick slap. “How dare you call her merely a prisoner?” The voice was none other than that of Commodus’s. “She is a <em>lady</em> and must be addressed as such.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Caesonia straightened herself, adjusting her toga so that she may be presentable before him. She saw him coming towards her, bearing a piece of pink cloth in one of his hands. Narrowing her eyes closer, she recognized it as <em>her</em> pink cloth - it was from the dress she wore to witness the Spaniard fight His Majesty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guards parted for him. “Good evening, my lady,” Emperor Commodus lowered his head for her, a rare honor for anyone, let alone a prisoner. “Good evening, your Highness,” she curtsied before him, her lower lip quivering as her eyes met his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you by any chance know of <em>this</em>, Lady Caesonia?” He offered her the cloth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yes,” she stammered. “Yes, it looks similar to a piece of a dress that I own. Except, my cloth was stained with dirt and blood; the one you are holding, Caesar, is clean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Commodus, relieved that he truly knew whom his Pink Fairy was, signalled for the guards to let her out into the halls. “I had the laundresses clean it, my lady. Would it displease you if I asked you to walk with me tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not at all, your Highness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed in agreement, going outside of the palace and into one of the gardens in the southern wing. Surrounded by various species of roses, narcissi, and gladioli, it was quite the colorful ensemble. And in the center, there was a large fountain with water spouting from a statue of Augustus, the first Roman emperor in history.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was quite dark, with the sky being surrounded by nothing but black, velvety clouds. Yet, the starlight and the faint glow from the palace was enough luminescence for them to see each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The emperor invited her to sit next to him on the marble bench. Noticing her silence, Commodus softly asked her. “Do I scare you, Lady Caesonia?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. This is not the first time we have met, your Highness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where have we met before?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In Germania, Highness. I came along with my father on his battles.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Commodus raised an eyebrow at the idea of a young girl being brought to a battefield, especially one of nobility. “But why? Surely a girl like you would’ve been entrusted to her mother at home. A battle camp is no place for a young lady.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Caesonia closed her eyes for a moment. “My mother died during childbirth, Caesar. And I had no siblings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My condolences to your mother,” the emperor nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Caesar,” she forced a small smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did your father teach you to fight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He did when I was young - until I was twelve, everyone called me Cassius Quintii,” her eyes twinkled under the indigo sky as she narrated. “I was raised as a boy, and I fought like any soldier’s son.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And then what happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Caesonia continued, “My armor…my armor became too tight for my chest, and my father knew why. He stopped teaching me, and started leaving me in the company of various ladies present - concubines, noble ladies, and even…” Her voice faltered, hesitating to mention Lady Lucilla.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My sister, no?” Commodus finished, “She used to leave you in <em><strong>my</strong></em> care and go off to speak with her lover.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking further at Caesonia, the memory suddenly came back to him. When he came to Germania hoping to speak with his father about his succession and eventual coronation, he was given a girl to watch over. It was utterly humiliating, him - a <em>prince</em> - being brought to a battlefield to baby-sit. Until his father’s letter describing the four virtues, he thought there was no clearer of a way for his father to convey his opinion about Commodus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Caesonia added, “All I’ve wanted was to please my father, but I think he’s still angry that I was never the son he wanted…and that I took away the chance of him having another child.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And yet you still plead for his life in court even though he made yours uncomfortable?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love him nonetheless, and I think he deserves to live. Perhaps that was my mistake.” Caesonia looked down, placing her hands in her lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His expression softening, Commodus gently stroked her cheek, causing her to turn towards him. With those same fingers, he lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. Caesonia held his forearm to steady herself as she attempted to reciprocate his kiss, having never experienced such intimacy before. She did not want to be punished for refusing him and she was afraid of angering the emperor with her boldness, but her touch only captivated him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re perfect,” he whispered, lowering her onto the marble delicately as if she were made of glass. Commodus marveled at her submissiveness, having never felt so much <em>power</em> in his arms as he did in that moment. Her eyelids lowered and her lips parted slightly when he climbed on top of her, the heavy weight of his armor crushing her chest. He captured her lips again, and felt her arms encircle his broad shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As their kiss deepened, her muted sighs only strengthened a new desire surging through his veins. It was far too different than merely lust, Commodus thought, it was almost a feeling of jealousy, or hunger perhaps. In that moment, he was ready to kill anyone who tried to claim her, or touch her, or snatch her away from him. She needed to be his and only his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gasping for air, the two of them broke apart too soon for either’s liking, still lingering in each other’s embrace. It had felt like an eternity passed before the emperor rose from the bench. Commodus suppressed a chuckle as he watched Caesonia’s knees buckle when she tried to stand up. Lovingly, he wrapped the scarf around her neck and strode away from the bench. Walking five steps behind him, she followed him out of the garden and into the palace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The emperor could not help but glance behind as they made their way through the halls. She looked ethereal among the light of the torches. Her smooth hair and her cheekbones called to his fingers, clamoring for his caress. It was taking every fiber of his being not to roughly push her against the palace walls and kiss her again until they were both breathless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped before another empty bedroom, seemingly much more comfortable, and spoke to the guard, instructing him to keep her here for the time being. “Good night, Lady Caesonia,” he bent down to kiss her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night, Caesar. Thank you for your benevolence,” she nodded in return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s Commodus, my lady.” With those words, the emperor left her to retire for the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning, Caesonia rose from her bed to find a plate of pink-bottled perfumes and creams, along with a little rouge, by her bedside. <em>Perhaps a maid must’ve placed it while I slept</em>, she thought. In the midst of the cosmetics, there was a folded piece of parchment. Carefully, she unfolded the note and read,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“If you ever asked me if I’d seen a rose blooming from another rose.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>My reply would be yes, for my eyes have been blessed by one of those.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>On the night your soft, finely curved lips met mine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I witnessed your rosy cheeks bloom from that rose-like face of thine.”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. These Palace Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caesonia is flooded with paranoia after being surprised with gifts, and struggles with her own haunting past as she gets closer to Commodus. Meanwhile, Commodus’s plans to bring back the games are not well-received by all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chapter 6: These Palace Walls</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The parchment crinkled in her pale, dry fingertips as Caesonia re-read the poem found among the plate of cosmetics. It was romantic, like the type a lover would address to their beloved, or perhaps it was the type that an artist would write to his muse, usually a maiden of heavenly beauty. Supposedly, Roman girls would give a million things to be courted with such sweet words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her paranoia and fear made her wish to assume the letter was mistakenly given to her. Who would shower such affection upon her anyways? She was just a general’s daughter and, in the eyes of the emperor, she was also the daughter of a <em>traitor</em>. Yet, Caesonia could not hide her blush at the prospect of being wooed so tenderly. After all, she was a maiden of sixteen - if her father were not banished to Antioch, he would be searching for someone for her to marry. Even if he did not give her the love she wished from a father, he would still make sure that her betrothed was someone worthy of being a general’s son-in-law. It was no secret her father loved his reputation more than his own kith and kin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>On the night your soft, finely curved lips met mine,</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I witnessed your rosy cheeks bloom from that rose-like face of thine.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If it were truly addressed to her, then it must have been from the Emperor himself. He was the only person she’d ever kissed; it made logical sense. The question of his motives, however, remained unanswered. Did he wish to make her his concubine? Her servitude in exchange for her father’s life? It was possible that his solitude and recent events have made him crave things he’d never craved so badly before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Caesonia refused to believe that he was truly as mad as the citizens of Rome made him seem. Having been the first son born in the royal Aurelian family after at least five generations of adopted emperors, it was truly startling to know that <em>Commodus</em> would be the one not receiving the crown. She could only imagine how devastating it would be for the prince himself, being raised in royalty for his whole life all to be suddenly cast aside like a nobody. Wouldn’t any man, given such circumstances, succumb to dark thoughts?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But, despite her sympathy for the Emperor, she knew she had to be careful. If there was anything that her time in the Roman military camps had taught her, it was that she needed to be vigilant at all times. From this sudden doubt occupying her mind, Caesonia found herself pouring small portions of the perfume out of the tiny window, onto the surrounding ivy. She thought that if the perfumes made the plants wilt, then it might be toxic for her. In all honesty, Caesonia didn’t even know <em>why</em> she did such a thing; the suspicion of being poisoned just came automatically to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lady Caesonia,” a voice called to her. She turned around to find a servant outside her chamber holding another pink dress, folded neatly. Caesonia curtsied before the servant, “Pray tell me what news you have brought for me, my lady.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The servant tried to remain emotionless, despite being addressed with such a lofty term. “The Emperor has ordered you to share his morning meal with him, Lady Caesonia. And to wear <em>this,” </em>she handed Caesonia the carnation pink stola. “Would you like me to assist you in putting it on, Lady Caesonia?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, thank you,” the young woman replied. “Might I know if Caesar has any particular criteria for my hair or possibly my…face?” The servant recognized Caesonia’s fright, answering calmly that there was no such requirement imposed by the emperor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Without wasting any more time, Caesonia changed out of the coarse toga and into the stola given to her. Examining her reflection in the mirror, she tied the magenta ribbons of the garment around her shoulders, her bust, and her waist necessary for the outfit to be complete. She was still unsure about leaving her hair loose, but kept it such anyway and placed a few drops of the perfume on her neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Caesonia gingerly held the servant’s hand as if the servant were her elder sister and not a maid. Even while growing up, she always held a soft spot for those who did menial work. She could always trust them to be plain and transparent with their words, while the nobility always schemed and deceived.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her father would have no patience for such thoughts from her, harshly scolding her that this was against the Roman way of thinking. That the perfect Roman admired wealth and power, all while doing everything it took to preserve their status. That she, Caesonia Quintina, ought to be grateful for being born to a powerful general and start behaving like it. Scolding herself for thinking of her father while being led to the emperor, she tried to brush her thoughts aside and look poised.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Commodus was already at the long, wooden table which was laden with cheeses, dates, honey, and freshly baked bread. Under his breath, he sighed in relief that she’d come to him. She was nothing like Lucilla, but his inner demons had convinced him that Caesonia would reject him too. “Ave Caesar,” Caesonia greeted him, daintily approaching the emperor. When she kissed his ring, he caught a whiff of the perfume she wore. Recognizing it as one of the perfumes he ordered to be brought to her last night, Commodus couldn’t control his smile; it was a signal she liked him too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At his gesture, she obediently sat near him at the table. Caesonia was hesitant to eat, only allowing herself to start chewing on a piece of bread after the emperor was halfway finished with his breakfast. Too afraid of being impudent, she remained silent, just like her father said women ought to be. The emperor would be furious with her, and her father would say she was unworthy of being treated properly. If she weren’t in the presence of the most powerful man in Rome, Caesonia would’ve broken down into tears right there while thinking about her father’s criticism.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, invigorated by desire and emboldened by proximity, Commodus leaned in to give her a kiss. On the mouth or on the cheek, he would’ve preferred either but quickly retreated his lips when he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of fear and of sorrow. Was she afraid of him? Were his actions of last night too rash for her? Or…were his inner demons right in saying that she <b><em>loathed</em></b> him? Perhaps she was thinking about ending this meal as quickly as possible in order to escape his presence. That could be the reason why she seemed to eat so little - a general’s daughter would usually be habituated with eating well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Years ago, the idea of being rejected by someone would’ve made his fists clench and his knuckles turn white, but not anymore. Commodus had seen rejection in its various colors, and had grown used to fighting it. Like a seasoned gladiator, he fought rejection every time and <em>won</em>. When his father rejected him in favor of Maximus, he took the life of the late Caesar and brought the throne into his own hands. When the people of Rome rejected him for Maximus, he killed the blasted Spaniard and won their respect. No one dared to speak against him like Maximus did. When Lucilla rejected him for Maximus and the Senate, he’d risen from the dead and slain their leader Senator Gracchus. Along with her hopes for a Roman republic, he’d banished her from the palace forever. Now that there was no Maximus, his newest round would be easier, and his prize would certainly be worth the efforts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I must go now, my lady.” He finally broke the silence when it seemed that she’d finished her plate. Caesonia turned towards him, “To where, your Highness?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My duties,” Commodus answered in a tone that reminded her whom she was sitting near and whose hospitality she ought not to insult. “I must see about the armies and the new recruits to the Praetorian Guard. Your <em>father </em>is to be replaced.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And moreover,” he continued with a slightly brighter voice. “I am to continue planning the games I originally held to honor my late father. You do enjoy the games?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Certainly, Caesar,” Caesonia quickly said, nodding with hope she’d given the right answer. “Good.” The emperor got up from his seat and Caesonia followed, trying not to be rude. As the two of them rose to their feet, their hands innocently brushed against each other, causing her to quietly apologize for the incident.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Another maid came to her side to lead her back to her new chamber as Caesonia watched him leave. “Caesar!” She called out to him, blinking profusely when he turned around. “I-I thank you for inviting me to share your meal with you. It was a kind gesture of you and I-I found your company agreeable,” she remarked, simultaneously internally chastising herself for her choice of words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Welcome,” was all Commodus said, nodding his head regally in acknowledgment of her words. He did not want to seem too emotional or show his weakness before her, but on the inside, her gratitude delighted him like a flower delighted a honeybee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Take a good hard look at people’s ruling principle, especially of the wise, what they run away from &amp; what they seek out.”</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Caesar may have been long dead, but his stoic teachings lay in the hearts of many a Roman.In his villa, the young man flipped the pages of the book on stoicism. He admired the philosopher emperor, and was certain that many of the intellectuals of the city shared his devotion. “Philomenus!” a female voice called sharply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m coming, sister!” He closed the book he was reading and hid it before anyone else could find it. With the emperor’s new strict laws against treason, everyone had to watch their words. Not even Philomenus Plutarchus, the leader of first cohort of the Roman army, was safe to speak his mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he came into the kitchen, his sister Claudia was cooking while his younger brother and other sister were playing loudly. “Brother, brother!” The little boy ran up to Philomenus, jumping up and down. “Gladiatores violenti*! The games are soon to begin again!” In response, Philomenus merely ruffled his brother’s hair, preferring to turn his attention towards his sister.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Claudia was quick to give him a bowl of porridge and calm their younger siblings. “The emperor is coming to oversee the army,” she reprimanded her older brother. “Do you want to upset his Highness with your tardiness?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Claudia,” Philomenus complained through a mouthful of grain. “Don’t ‘Claudia’ me, we both know it’s important.” He pulled his sister close and fed her a spoonful of porridge from his own bowl. “You know, you’ve almost made it feel as if Mama were still here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sighed as he continued to eat, “Mama and Papa would be proud knowing that you still serve Rome loyally. I’m only trying the best I can to keep our house a loving home.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve done <em>more</em> than the best, Claudia,” he assured her. “Our brother Julius and little sister Aurelia are thriving as they should be. Mama would be pleased at how well you’re taking care of them.”To affirm his statement, Philomenus pecked his sister on the lips. It was something they’d been doing with each other as teenagers while assuming the roles of the ‘mother’ and the ‘father’ of the household. At this point, it felt almost mundane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It seems the whole town is talking about the new gladiatorial games that the Emperor is planning,” Claudia remarked, changing the subject.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He cannot keep ruling like this. Games after games; he is draining money from the empire while the plague ravages us and the Germanic barbarians are left unattended.” Philomenus shook his head. “This is nothing like the Rome that Emperor Marcus Aurelius envisioned.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He continued ranting to his sister, “Commodus is trying to take absolute control of everything. He is dividing and conquering his way to being the sole bearer of power. First Lady Lucilla, Senator Gracchus, General Quintus…sooner or later, he’ll have no one to advise him, no one to keep his powers in check. Claudia, we’ve known about this man on the throne since we were children. His own father had no faith in him!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know,” she answered in a low voice, hoping that he’d do the same. “And I also know Papa and you were of those men who still consider the philosopher to be Rome’s true emperor. We may be of high status, but our situation is dire as is; we must do what it takes to survive.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There is a difference between surviving and living, Claudia.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She fixed the toga he wore, “Philomenus, please. I know that the Spaniard caused a movement when he arrived, but his death has sent a message to those who dare oppose the Emperor.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We cannot let fear stray us from supporting the side of truth,” he said fiercely. “Claudia, no tyrant can forever suppress the innate freedom of speech. Those who dare to control others will find themselves under the control of others.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p1">Nighttime, as always, found the emperor alone in his study. With the Senators not daring to speak against him, too occupied with the chaos within their own circles, Commodus found his work surprisingly reduced. Yet, an excellent emperor would always be on the lookout for something coming. There was always a period of calm before the storm would inevitably strike the empire. And with Lucilla and her tonics gone, there was no one urging him to go to sleep. For a moment, the thought this prospect made him feel like a little boy allowed to have as many sweets as he liked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What might it be like to have a wife, he thought, someone who would coax him to join her in bed every night. She would call him with the most charming of words of affection, and her touch…her touch would be more overwhelming than the lightning bolt of Jupiter and the trident of Neptune together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The mere thought of being touched so sensually awakened the lustful side of Commodus, and he stroked himself through his robes a few times. Reaching through his clothing, Commodus wrapped his fingers around his length and slowly began to pump himself. Closing his eyes, he reveled in a fantasy and let his mind run free.<br/><br/><em>A young lady stood at the entrance of his study with a red-lipped smile and a white nightgown that traced her curves - a sight that would be for his eyes and no one else’s. “Commodus,” she sweetly called to him. Her face became more recognizable to him as she walked closer to his desk.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“Caesonia?” His lip curled upwards at the mere utterance of her name. He sensed her pleasant, familiar perfume </em>as<em> she hugged him from behind and kissed his temple. “What brings you here so late, my love?,” Commodus asked her.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“The children have slept, dearest, but I couldn’t. The bed felt lonely without you.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Commodus patted his thigh, beckoning for her to sit on his lap. “I shall be with you soon, my love. I promise,” he grinned as she leaned against his shoulder. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“You need your rest, Commodus. Come to bed, my sweet,” she begged him. Her mouth nipped at the nape of his neck, kissing the sensitive skin. “Come to bed, please…”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>He sighed at her alluring persuasion. “A good emperor cannot refuse his empress,” he chuckled, placing his quill down. Before she could ask, he snaked his arm around Caesonia’s knees, lifting her and carrying her to their bedroom. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Commodus!” She chided him playfully, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Don’t play innocent, you saucy nymph…” The two of them laughed as they fell onto the soft, imperial mattress. He slowly slid her dress down to her ankles, her aphrodisiacal scent filling his lungs and her glistening wetness catching his eye.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still stroking himself, his thumb began to fondle his tip and the emperor bit his lip to stifle his grunts. He imagined enjoying her beautiful face and body all to himself, and how wonderful it would be to hear the sweet moans falling from her lips when they made love. Throwing his head back and groaning, his pace grew quicker as he fantasized about passionately taking her again and again, watching her come undone at his mercy every time. And when they were finally spent from their amorous deeds, she would whisper sweet nothings into his hair while he kissed the tips of her breasts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sticky release in his hand interrupted his fantasy, putting an end to the erotic illusion Commodus had indulged in. <em>A frightful dream, life is,</em> Commodus thought to himself as he wished he didn’t have to return to the real world so soon. He wiped his hand on a piece of parchment - only boys wiped their hands on their clothing, and the parchment didn’t have anything of value on it, anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taking a deep breath, Commodus continued to busy himself with thoughts about eventually dissolving the Senate of Rome. In his eyes, it was better to stay awake and confront enemies, than to sleep and let himself be tortured by them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*Ave Caesar = Hail Caesar</p><p class="p1">** Gladiatores violent = violent gladiators</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wait For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disdain of the emperor is now rising again in the streets of Rome. Meanwhile, Commodus’s first day of the games brings back triggering memories and dark thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"That’s the problem with young men like you. No restraint upon your tongues…or on your swords for that matter.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Senator Julius smirked at his colleague Senator Gaius’s remark. Gaius had never been one to appreciate a jest with a vulgar double-meaning, but still did it to seem like a man in public.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">General Petronius shook his head. “He’s going to do it - he’s made plans to announce it at the games and no one seems to be doing anything about it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The Senate has done <em>much</em> to gain the support of the people. Especially after the death of Senator and late Consul Gracchus, may he rest in peace.” Gaius lectured, “We hammered the letter addressed to the Caesar in the public square. With our collective pleas, we begged him to show us mercy and bestow kindness upon the Senate of Rome.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Keep making your jests, Senators,” Petronius answered, disgusted with the two elder men. “The people do not understand the value of elocution as well as we do. All they know is…fear and wonder. Wasn’t it your friend <em>Gracchus</em> who said that the heart of Rome lies not in the marble of the Senate, but in the heart of the Colosseum? That is what his Highness takes advantage of. It is how he whisks the common man from under our noses.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And the army, too,” Julius chuckled. “What have you to complain about, General? Does Caesar not pay you handsomely enough?” The general was beyond offended by this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He pays me well, but in not the way I would desire” He spat, not caring in that moment about the repercussions of his tone. “I am <em>complaining </em>because I do not wish to tarnish the legacy that the great Caesar <em>Marcus Aurelius</em> has brought to Rome.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And the General who became a slave…who rose from his ashes into a gladiator who could defy an emperor, Maximus Decimus Meridus,” Petronius added with a theatric flair. “The two of them gave their lives for Rome, and now that very Rome is to pay for the life of this man sitting on the throne now!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And I suppose you wish to follow in his footsteps,” Gaius sneered. “Or do you wish to survive? Last I recall, you have an unwed sister and two small children at home. I shudder to think what may happen if their breadwinner goes gallivanting behind a metaphysical quest for a Republic.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Petronius continued to assert himself. “If not us, who will? Our venerated Lady Lucilla was once there to stop him from carrying out such a dastardly action. And now…the duties fall upon us to bring back the Rome that once was.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Senator Gaius clicked his tongue. “With your way of words, you could have been extremely political. What a pity you had to follow in your father’s footsteps.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I prefer to fight my battles in a straightforward manner. A general talks with his weapons more than with his tongue, Senators.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, but anyone can be killed with weapons,” Julius retorted. “Only a fool can be killed by his own tongue.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I should say so, coming from a man who may soon find himself out of a livelihood very soon and is still making jokes like a street jester.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Just as the angry young general was about to leave, Gaius grabbed Petronius’s arm. “It does not bode well for a man like you to behave like this in public,” he whispered hotly. “For our own safety, we must remain quiet until we have the power to act. You must trust Fate for the time being, General”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The young man hissed, “I have no faith in the same fate that brought such an emperor back to life from the realm of Tartarus.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Meet us tonight in the Forum, and I will guide you to my house. There, we shall set our next move.”</p><p class="p1">—————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The golden sun gleamed upon the city of Rome. In the early hours of morning, it was truly a heavenly sight to behold - it was as if the entire city was bathed in an ethereal light, with the warm glow emanating from every marble structure.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>A divine Father…that is what the sun truly is,</em> Emperor Commodus mused to himself, standing from his balcony. For the first day of the reinstated games, he wore a brand new set of dark grey and black armor coupled with golden ornamentation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It shows light equally upon the buildings as well as upon the grass and the flowers. Regardless of the obstacles it faces, the Sun continues to illuminate the world and shower light, just like a father showering unconditional love upon his children. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>And so I shall be like the Sun - brilliant, courageous, and devoted to his children. I shall rise every morning and shower love upon all of my people as the Sun bestows light.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uncle?” Lucius called meekly. “Yes, Lucius?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is all of this violence necessary in the name of entertainment?”<br/><br/>Commodus was taken aback by the boy’s query. “Lucius, it does not serve you well to question such a tradition. Ever since the reign of Emperor Augustus, gladiatorial games have been held to entertain the masses. They will make you <em>courageous</em> in the face of battle. And they have made many emperors laugh when ”<br/><br/>Lowering his tone to a whisper, the emperor knelt down to the boy’s level. “Many Caesars, including those from our ancestor Emperor Claudius have used the games as a way of keeping the people of Rome happy. And these games…<em>these </em>games are being held to honor the legacy of your grandfather. He was a great emperor whom I swore to honor when he named me his successor.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I see, Uncle.” Lucius replied, not wishing to ask more about the late Caesar. His mother had told him many things before she was sent away from Rome, including the conspiracy that his uncle, of all people, killed his grandfather through suffocation. Lucius was intelligent enough not to directly ask the emperor about this, but it lingered in the back of his mind. His uncle could kill for the throne, granted his last battle nearly cost the emperor his life, but it would be logical to suspect the emperor was capable of committing another such heinous act.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Now, finish your breakfast,” Commodus instructed, smoothing the boy’s dusky, golden hair. “Our chariot will take us to the Colosseum at noon, and I expect that you will be prompt.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucius nodded, and Commodus watched as his nephew ran off. He loved the boy dearly, but there was something…strange about the dear prince. Whenever Commodus wanted to approach him, he always flinched like a sparrow being approached by a hawk. In the place of love, there was fear in Lucius’s eyes. It reminded Commodus too much of his own sister. The more he ruminated about it, he could even see Lucilla’s face in Lucius.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He loved the boy dearly, but…the betrayal by his own sister was unforgettable, to say the least. It stung him more than the most sharpest of daggers. Even before his duel with Maximus, he’d already felt as if he’d lost his greatest weapon. In a blind fit of rage, he threatened the life of the very boy whom he hoped to shower with paternal affection. Commodus never failed to regret bringing his nephew into the stakes of politics. Though it was Lucilla who’d committed the mistake of revealing confidential information to Lucius, Commodus took it upon himself to blame for putting Lucius’s life in danger. From the moment he first stood up from his bed, barely recovered from his injuries, Commodus swore to protect his dear nephew - even at the cost of his own life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And, the emperor promised himself that he would do the same, should the gods bless him with sons and daughters of his own.</p><p class="p1">———————————————————————————————————-</p><p class="p1">“Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With the majestic stride of a lion, Emperor Commodus felt as powerful as the feline king of the jungle when he entered the Colosseum and waved to the citizens. His triumph over Maximus had appeared to have reaped its fruit. The crowd loved him, and even embraced him. He watched as his servants threw loaves of bread into the crowd. Perhaps it was not him who was fighting in the arena this time, but Commodus felt the victory he never had a chance to feel on that fateful day. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The announcer, wearing a blonde wig, ascended the steps to the podium. He declared, “On the first day of the reinstated games, his Highness is pleased to present yet another piece of history. Honoring the great triumphs of the Commander Publius Cornelius Dolabella during the Roman-Gallic wars, the Battle of Lake Vadimo will be re-enacted before you today. But before the emperor can let the battle commence, there is a special announcement he would be delighted to deliver.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Cassius,” Commodus politely acknowledged the announcer. “People of Rome, it brings me immense pleasure to be in the presence of you all. As your emperor, I consider it my foremost duty above all else to make sure that my citizens are satisfied with my reign.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In the name of satisfying my subjects, it is my executive decision to formally announce the dissolution of the Roman Senate. From tomorrow, the citizens will be encouraged to take their grievances to my palace directly. My doors shall remain open for each and every citizen, and I shall give each and every concern of theirs due attention.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">’Tis time for Rome to enter a New Age. One in which power is out of the hands of dry, old men who inadequately represent the people whom they are supposed to give a voice to, and an age in which an empire is ruled by an <em>emperor. </em>I thank you all for your love and support, and it is my ardent wish that you enjoy the games today.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For a moment, it was as if the gods made time stop for Commodus’s words to echo through the Colosseum. Silence prevailed through the arena before scattered applause morphed into furious claps, mainly from the commoners. Despite the acclamation from the plebeians, it was the artificial smiles of the Senators that instantly attracted the attention of Emperor Commodus. It baffled him how not a single one of them protested their dissolution. And then it came to him - they were already plotting against him. He had been too transparent with his disdain for them, and now they were already planning to take revenge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This was not his first time fighting this particular battle. When Commodus told the Senate he was using the grain reserves to pay for those very games, they reacted with silence. They reacted with deadly, <em>lethal</em> silence that only paved the way for a grand scheme to depose him. Granted it failed ultimately, but it still cost him everything he knew and cherished.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Not wishing to repeat his mistake, the emperor forced himself to maintain his jovial manner and suppress his resurfacing paranoia. Casting an affectionate glance towards Lucius and the empty throne that used to seat Lucilla, Commodus gestured for the games to begin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bloodshed, as always, managed to take Commodus’s mind off of the political trauma he’d endured for too long. Bloodied chariots, fallen hounds, and even spears to the chest elicited laughter and childlike glee from the emperor. Many of the intellectuals would scorn an emperor who took so much pleasure in the games, citing his father’s stoic ideals, but in Commodus’s mind it was his way of honoring the traditions of Rome. Moreover, it was a rare feeling of multifaceted <em>control</em> that Commodus never seemed to feel often. Seated above all in the Imperial Box with the ability to grant life or death with the mere movement of his thumb, it was a powerful sensation indeed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And to add to his good mood, there were no rude surprises today. Just as history had written, the Romans won the Battle of Lake Vadimo, while the Gallics were brutally defeated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">——————————————————————————————————————-</p><p class="p1">The moment the large doors closed behind the emperor, the laurel crown announced its place on the floor with a loud <em>clang</em>. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wine,” the emperor ordered, immediately being delivered an urn of dark scarlet liquid and a goblet. Commodus poured himself a drink and gulped it down. Closing his eyes, he let out a painful sigh from both the gravity of the day’s events and the alcohol taking its toll. <em>It was for Rome</em>, he told himself. <em>I needed to save Rome from the politicians.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Commodus, the Senate has its uses.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Could he be hallucinating again? “L-Lucilla?” He stammered, looking up to her with wide, naive eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Brother,” Lucilla narrowed her eyes. “We both know father would not have wanted this for Rome.” </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Father is dead, Lucilla,” Commodus dismissed, pouring another serving of wine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Come now, Commodus. We both know you feel otherwise.”</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why should it bother you what I feel? You and Father were the experts at putting up facades, pretending to care for me. I was the one so foolish as to believe your love for me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Don’t be ridiculous, Commodus. There’s always been a Senate.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Rome has changed since the days of the Republic, dear sister. An empire needs an emperor, nothing less.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Lucilla’s nostrils flared at his impudence. “Even Death has been unable to teach you a lesson. All your life, you’ve been stubborn, clinging to those dreams you fabricated as a boy. You turned every one of your friends and allies against you because you refused to accept things.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Enraged with her, he threw his goblet onto the floor, staining the marble with red droplets. His upper lip quivered while his eyelids struggled to hold back hot tears. “YOU LEFT ME! You left me when I needed you the most and I paid for it with my <em>life!</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“No one </em>
  <b><em>left</em> </b>
  <em>you, Commodus,” she harshly reprimanded him. You sent them away to satisfy your insatiable ego. Soon you’ll be left with no one but your own mind for company. It will do you good to remember me then.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Growling like a wounded animal, he furiously lunged towards her only to fall from his chair. When his eyes rose from the floor, she disappeared. It was only his mind playing tricks; Lucilla was truly gone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A young, startled slave rushed in, holding a tray of food. “Sire, is there something you need?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, go away,” the emperor dismissed him, trying to stand up. He had given in to a <em>hallucination</em>, and now he was caught in a rather compromising position by a servant.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you sure, Highness? I heard- “ the servant rambled, only to be cut off suddenly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Actually…I’d like you to fight me.” Commodus demanded the slave.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I-I-I don’t have a weapon, Your Highness.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There’s a knife on your platter, near the cheese. Use it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sire, it is no-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That was not a request, slave. Pick up your knife and <em>fight </em>me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obedient to his master, the slave put down his platter and grasped the kitchen knife tightly. Commodus held a naked sword and led the slave into the hall, launching the first attack. For a servant, he was surprisingly good at stalling the emperor, blocking and dodging many of Commodus’s blows. Alas, it was only a matter of fatigue and timing before the servant was unable to maintain his momentum. The emperor backed the servant into a wall, swiftly letting his blade enter the servant’s stomach again…and again…and again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tiny droplets of blood from the crumpled corpse blemishing his face, Commodus looked around slowly as he sheathed his dirtied sword. The halls were empty, except for a pair of emotionless blue eyes that had seen too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Something There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emperor Commodus finds himself caught by an unlikely witness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Almost an eternity of silence had passed as Caesonia stood at the doorway of her chamber, remaining stern as Commodus turned towards her.<em>“Never show weakness,”</em> her father’s voice echoed in her mind.<em>“You mustn’t be afraid of Death. It will only get you killed.” </em>It wasn’t the violence that scared her, but rather having been the unfortunate witness of such an act that brought internal terror. It was no secret that the emperors of Rome valued their public image and many of them would stop at nothing to preserve a persona of wisdom, justice, fortitude, and temperance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Disappearing into her room, Caesonia backed away from him gingerly. And without a second thought, the emperor followed her. Yet Commodus found himself remaining near the threshold of the doorway to debate his next choice of words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Perhaps it was guilt, or even fear, that could be used to describe the emotion Commodus had been afflicted with. Lucilla’s words followed him like a shadow, even as he advanced towards Caesonia. Those stinging remarks were by his side long after the vision of his sister had disappeared. What if Lucilla were correct - that all he’d ever done was push everyone he’s cared about away? Would Caesonia, his Pink Fairy, become disgusted with his violent outburst and reject him? No, she couldn’t…she was his prisoner…he held the lives of her and his father in the palm of his hand. She <b><em>belonged</em></b> to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ave, Caesar,” Caesonia greeted, breaking the long silence and Commodus’s string of self-doubt. “Good evening, my lady,” he replied amidst blinking with astonishment. Commodus had not expected her to be so formal or calm, after what she’d just seen. And the sight of her obediently kissing his ring brought about a sense of temporary calmness for the emperor too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Raising her chin so that their eyes met, Commodus took a moment to study her features before asking her a question. “Am I a monster, Lady Caesonia?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She shook her head in reply. “I want to hear it from your lips,” he quietly growled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are not a monster, Caesar.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The emperor walked towards the aging, white bed, still standing before her with an intense stare. “Do you loathe me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I do not, Caesar.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Abridging the space between them, Commodus felt a slight quiver in his tone and swallowed as he inquired his last question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Am I not merciful?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The analytical side of her would’ve weighed her answer based on which would guarantee her being alive to see the next day. An outright criticism of the emperor’s ways would guarantee an execution, while agreement would spare her. Yet, as the weeks passed in her empty, incarcerated existence, Caesonia asked herself endlessly why she was still obeying every command and trying to live. Her father hadn’t fought for her; he abandoned her in a heartbeat when she fought to spare his life. Then again, if her father were dead, she’d have no place to go. For all the righteousness and virtues many emperors claimed to possess, Rome was never kind to a lonely girl.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, was she merely trying to stay alive because that is what she was taught - to survive at all costs? Or was she finding herself loyal to her captor? Caesonia knew why her father was in trouble, and tried for treason. He failed his duty towards the Emperor of Rome, and had to be duly punished. The Emperor accepted her offer, and was as benevolent as possible to her. Instead of the dungeons, she was given a room. Granted she was not allowed to leave said room, but it was certainly better to be alone than to be surrounded by violent, insane men who’d certainly prey upon a girl thrust into their premises. And for his seemingly kind gestures, Caesonia took it upon herself to be obedient to him in return.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are merciful indeed, Caesar,” she answered, barely louder than a whisper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“No, I’m NOT!”, </em>he wanted to scream at her. <em>“You watched me take an innocent life before your very eyes! Why would you still address me as merciful, you deceitful girl?!” </em>But this was not the time for screaming. Maybe this wasn’t the time to say anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Instead, the chamber was filled with the sounds of weeping as the emperor of Rome suddenly fell to his knees. Tears streaming down his reddening face, Commodus couldn’t control his sobs. Whether it was for the unlucky servant, the scheming senators, his discouraged sister, or even the prospect of loneliness, his cries were beyond explanation. He didn’t know <em>why</em> he wanted to cry, but it was all that Commodus really wanted to do.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Caesonia stood as stiff as a statue for a moment, attempting to process the tragedy unfolding before her. Let alone an emperor, a man crying openly was almost unheard of. Trembling, she slowly knelt before him and caressed his cheek in hopes of wiping his tears. To her surprise, Commodus clasped her hand, their fingers interlacing, and held it close to his face. It was as if he wanted to know if she were truly real, or merely a figment of his imagination.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sh-sh-shall I bring you something, Caesar?” She asked, trying to be helpful.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked up at her with misty eyes, longing for only one thing. Commodus swallowed again, “I am not an emperor tonight, Caesonia.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a deep breath, he clarified, “Let us pretend that I am a weary traveler come from afar and that you are a lovely maiden in whose arms I seek refuge.” Inching closer to her, Commodus softly asked. “Will you grant me that, radiant beauty?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, dear traveler,” she nodded sadly. Without another word, Caesonia wrapped her arms around Commodus and held him to her chest. “My rose…,” he whispered, losing himself in her touch while he closed his eyes. <em>The poem,</em> Caesonia remembered, <em>the one about a rose blooming from another rose. </em>The unfolded parchment was on top of her pillow as she’d been re-reading it to herself lately; how kind of him to notice that, she thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Whispering into his dark brown hair, Caesonia said, “Sleep well, dear traveler.”</p><p class="p1">——— ———— ——— ——— ——— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——— —————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Slightly irritated by the glare in his eyes, Commodus groaned as he shifted around in Caesonia’s lap. He had accidentally fallen asleep on the floor and now it was almost past the break of dawn.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her hushed snores immediately caught his attention. He was surprised that she hadn’t budged all night, instead choosing to lean her head against the bed. Right now, she seemed to be almost fast asleep; not a muscle of hers moved as he rose from her lap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite having admired the Sun all his life, the emperor felt a twinge of jealousy for the celestial star being the first one to brush her cheeks. <em>Mine</em>, he thought, <em>she should be mine alone -to hold, to hug, to cherish…</em>Commodus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, marveling at how peaceful -almost seraphic- she looked.“Good morning, my rose,” he cooed into her ear while affectionately stroking her warm fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good morning…” her voice faltered as she saw the emperor looming over her. “F-forgive me for making you sleep on the floor.” Caesonia wiped her mouth, suddenly self-conscious before him. The night was gone, and so were the traveler and the maiden.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Offering her his hand, he carefully helped her up. The two of them stood silently before each other, too hesitant to directly look at the other yet afraid of seeming weak and unnecessarily bashful. “I must go to the baths,” Commodus commented. She shakily nodded in reply. “I see.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Would you come with me?” he asked sternly, not wishing to let her out of his sight</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I accept your invitation,” Caesonia placed her hands behind her back and followed him out of her chamber, lowering her head. Most likely, the palace would be filled with maids and servants bustling about. Would they know that the emperor spent the night in her vicinity, or would they assume that he wanted her relocated for…penal purposes? She didn’t know; perhaps it was better to lie low than rouse suspicion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they reached the imperial bathing chambers, the emperor ordered for the doors to be closed. He began disrobing before the pools, letting his garments fall from his body. Caesonia averted her eyes only to be fiercely jolted by a hand on her shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is rude to show your back on an emperor, Lady Caesonia,” Commodus snickered, taking strange delight in her fear. He brought her here mainly because of remorse for bringing an unpleasant sight to her eyes; she deserved something to cheer her up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His peridot eyes fixated on her, Commodus watched Caesonia dip her toes into the water. He waded gently in the pool and decided to gaze at her for a while, letting himself be consumed by her loveliness. Her soft side-glances spoke of a charming coyness, and it appeared that she had reciprocated his warm expression. After all, the baths were no place for suspicion; who would carry out dangerous plots in the baths?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lost in her own company, Caesonia flicked her toes in the water, making little splashes. One of them wet Commodus, who turned around and raised an eyebrow at her obliviousness. Without a second to lose, he splashed her in retaliation. Her shocked eyes immediately met his mischievous ones from across the pool.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go on,” he goaded her with another splash.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Soon, the two of them were throwing water at each other, laughing like children, and grateful that the doors were closed. For now, the world faded away and time stood still for their innocent indulgence. In an effort to keep up with his splashes, Caesonia accidentally fell in. “Are you alright?” He made his way towards her. She nodded in return.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her hands traced his broad shoulders as she clung to him. Commodus did his best to keep his breath steady, simultaneously bewildered and excited by being touched so tenderly. She studied him closely, running her fingertips over his slightly curved jawline and finally settling on his lips. Her thumb traced over the corner of his mouth, and in a playful manner, he pretended to bite her finger. Caesonia flinched, a fond smile forming as Commodus sheepishly grinned.“What is it, my rose?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wanted to know if this was all a dream,” Caesonia confessed shyly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you think?” He asked in a hushed tone before capturing her lips in a kiss. Her lips locked with his, as if they had been separated for far too long. Caesonia daringly ran her fingers through his hair, softly yanking the cropped dark brown locks, and it was enough to arouse the emperor beyond compare. Whispering her name under his breath, Commodus kissed her deeper and tugged at any inch of fabric on her body that he could get his hands on. He wanted to have her so badly, to feel her skin against his, to make her melt with desire for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their moment of intimacy was promptly interrupted by the voice of a guard outside. “Highness, your chariot to the Colosseum awaits you.” The emperor looked longingly at her before slowly making his way out of the pool, water dripping from his muscles. Caesonia followed him despite the heaviness of her soaked dress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you need…would you like help with your armor?” She asked, picking up the metallic breastplates from the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You may,” he smugly spoke. Even though he would ask for another suit of armor and a fresh set of robes the minute he reached his quarters, Commodus never wanted to reject her touch. Promptly she fastened the clasps holding the dark and shiny ensemble together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Biting her lip, Caesonia timidly looked up at him when she finished dressing him. “Forgive me for being so bold…but I like you very much.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Commodus,” he finished, raising her chin to his eye-level.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I like you very much, <em>Commodus,</em>” she repeated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The emperor sharply exhaled at her confession, elated yet frightened, and tentatively stroked her hair. Perhaps Lucilla was wrong this time. For once, he felt like the <em>hero</em> he’d always desired to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Be Prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Senate officially dissolved, new alliances and plans form. The Emperor calls an old advisor, and two military minds come together to save their Republic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I had hoped you might have learned some humility and respect.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Petronius scoffed as Gaius led him out of his villa, having spent the night there after a long discussion filled with songs about the Republic and philosophical quotes. The estate was quite modest for a Senator, or rather a former-Senator. Lemon trees that emanated a sublime citrus fragrance lined the front of the sandstone building.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me, Senator. A general is one who only knows to fight their enemy whilst looking them in the eye. He knows not of the art of flattery or the strategy of bending words with a slip of his tongue.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gaius sighed. <em>Such is the nature of most military men</em>, he thought, <em>save General Quintus</em>. That man had enough intelligence to save his skin when Commodus seized power for the first time. However, like all military men, his allegiance ultimately returned to the Spaniard at the crucial moment of judgment. “You crave for too much, General,” the older man replied. “It does not become a warrior to yearn for bloodshed so strongly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want him dead, that is all,” Petronius dismissed. “Rome has suffered enough under his wing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And we shall save our motherland,” Gaius finished. “But we must arm ourselves with alliances and unite the forces under our cause. In the meantime, there may be a chance that Mania may take control of our Caesar before any other weapon can.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he reached the iron-gates of Gaius’s estate, he snorted. “With all due respect, Senator. If you are waiting for Commodus to lose himself in madness, then it is now that we must strike.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Petronius continued, “He has no one left, Gaius. Even his own family had begun to fear him - his sister, his nephew…and possibly anyone else who happened to know Commodus as a child. If we killed him now, there would be no one too mourn for him, or defend him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Humor me, then. How would you, a mere general who lives off the Emperor’s bread and salt, kill him?” Gaius smirked condescendingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Bribe the servants to poison him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Suppose the servants decide to tell the emperor,” Gaius countered. “You would be caught, and they would be rewarded.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then we bribe the gladiators to attack Commodus.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He pays their entertainers well enough. Why should they complain or succumb to the influence of an outsider?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With every counter-remark given by the old man, Petronius felt his temper dissipate bit by bit. Who was Gaius to lecture about the importance of saving Rome from a dictator when he himself, let alone his friends, could not bring themselves to take action? Even after the loss of their positions within politics, all the men were talking about the night before was the beauty of Gaius’s seemingly splendid mistresses. Certainly the wine may have loosened their usually-sharp tongues, but it was surprising, nay unacceptable, to see the state of Rome’s greatest minds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Could those men not see that by lying low, they were putting the lives of Roman citizens at risk? That by refusing to rise to their call of duty, that they were only clipping the wings of the eagle that symbolized Rome and its greatness? It would only be a matter of time before the emperor, in a bout of madness, paranoia, and pure malice, would sever the talons of this eagle and leave it as powerless as a common fowl.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The general’s nostrils flared while the veins in his forearms throbbed furiously. “I do not care for your shrewd statements, Senator. I do not wish to contemplate upon your retorts, nor do I wish to indulge your appetite for wordplay. As I have told you, I am a general - I shall fight with my hands and not with my tongue. My hands are bound to serve Rome, and all it stands for.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nevertheless,” he hastily added. “Since I have shared your bread and wine, as well as taken refuge in your home during the night, I shall revere you as any proper guest ought to. Fare thee well, Senator. I hope that you and I shall meet again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fare thee well, General.” Gaius watched as the young man vanished into the hustle and bustle of the public square. He certainly had a problem with the much-too-transparent ideologies that military men had, but in order for Commodus to receive his duly-deserved demise, the Senators needed the favor of the military. Perhaps he ought to the be the one to vouch for diplomacy in the midst of this clash of ideals.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The city was quiet compared to most days, even for a mid-morning. Possibly due to the games taking place today, the plebeians seemed to be missing from the streets. However, peddlers were still out selling their goods - a man clamored for people to buy his new stock of clams and oysters, freshly caught from the Mediterranean, while another advertised fine silks imported from China. Various hues in various designs, he said. A dark red one with a golden border caught Petronius’s eye, immediately remembering his sister’s favorite color.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Perhaps he could buy a bolt of the silk for her, possibly as an attempt to apologize for being away all night. Ever since his brother-in-law had passed away from the wars against Germania, he had sworn to guard his sister and her two sons with his life. Keeping such a vow felt almost effortless under the reign of Marcus Aurelius, but under his son, it was the contrary. She wept in Petronius’s arms the night that Senator Gracchus died, saying that she was glad that her husband received an honorable death instead of a false treason accusation. At that moment, he shushed her for fear that the other Praetorian guards would hear her, reporting them both to the emperor. However, if he could turn back time, he’d tell her not to worry, for the emperor would not live long enough to turn Rome into ruins. And with a warm hug, he would seal his promise to her.</p><p class="p1">———————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Boots clicking, Emperor Commodus paced the empty throne room with a strangely serene look on his face. He’d just come from the games, which never failed to amuse him. For those moments in the Colosseum, he felt as powerful as the gods themselves, taking life as needed, while watching lesser beings fight to survive. Sweat beaded his forehead while he walked, and he almost wanted to remove his laurel crown off due to the heat. Nevertheless, an emperor had to look his best at all times.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">From an outsider’s standpoint, it seemed that Emperor Commodus took the Senators’ tongues along with their power. Silence was all those dry old men had to give him today as well. He needed to know what they could possibly be thinking of, nay, he needed to know about their plan to end his reign before they could strike. It was time for an old loyalist to join minds with him again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Falco, I’ve been expecting you.” The former senator entered cautiously, his leather sandals echoing against the smooth floor of the palace halls. He bowed before the emperor and stood upright. From the events of last night, it was with much skepticism that any of the senators thought that they could ever receive the emperor’s good graces. Perhaps his former loyalty has now manifested into a blessing. “How may I be of service to you, Caesar?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Commodus gestured for him to be seated. “I take it that you, along with your colleagues, have heard my decision regarding the new…alterations in the governance of Rome. It must certainly displease you and your colleagues, does it not?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Without flinching, Falco kept his wits near despite the presence of the temperamental Emperor. “Caesar, I cannot speak for those men. With all due respect, they are no longer my colleagues. All I know is that <em>you</em> are my Emperor, and that every decision you take must have been formed with necessary contemplation." Falco knew he was telling lies. To the Senate, Commodus never gave the impression of a man of thought, let alone the impression of a man.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And as for the Emperor, he knew better than to take the former Senator’s words by face value. Nevertheless, he did need an ally and it was only Falco who gave him advice when the rest of the Senate sided with Maximus.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Falco. Out of those men, it seems that you are the only one who genuinely cares for my welfare. Your priorities lie for the Empire, and for none else. That is why I wish to make you my main advisor. With no Empress and no Senate, I need a good man like you by my side…to rule, and to care for the people.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pretending to be stunned, brimming with gratitude, Falco rose from his seat. “Highness, your offer is…one of high value.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Join me, Falco,” Commodus extended his hand, which was accepted by the former Senator. “Join me, and we shall usher in a new age of Rome.”</p><p class="p1">———————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Sun was ruthless to the troops of Rome today - many a foot soldier grunted with displeasure as they sparred with each other under the sweltering heat. General Petronius and Centurion Philomenus greeted each other with a familiar look, having seen each other at Gaius’s meeting last night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I sense tension in your fingers,” the general pointed towards his peer’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Philomenus chuckled as he glanced at his knuckles circling the hilt of his sword. “I…I thought about my sister. How she must be waiting for me, and how the heat is making her uncomfortable.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I empathize - I have a sister as well. Her husband was a legionnaire - do you remember Felix Cassius? No…well, the army is quite massive.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The centurion picked up his weapon, twirling it absentmindedly. “Forgive me for not knowing him. I think it would take one eons to count every single life lost during the late emperor’s battles in Germania.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Petronius gritted his teeth. “I wish the emperor’s <em>son</em> lost his life in Germania instead of the emperor.” Almost immediately, Philomenus tackled him to the ground with a sandy hand over his mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You monster!” Petronius gasped as he tried to catch his breath. “What in the name of <em>Jupiter</em> was that for?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It was for daring to speak against the Emperor. We both know that punishment would be doled out on <em>both</em> of us - on you for your impudent tongue, and on me for listening to your talk of treason.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Men like you make me <em>sick</em>,” the general spat. “Was it not you who quoted the great Marcus Aurelius himself, having memorized his extensive writings? Do you not know that by punishing those who speak out against Commodus, you only encourage his tyrannical, anti-republic ways?!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Perhaps, but I do know when to keep my tongue in my cheek,” Philomenus retorted. “Did you not see what happened to the Spaniard who dared to challenge the emperor?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The Spaniard was once a general, Philomenus. He used to be one of us. If he could not complete his revenge, it would be <em>our</em> responsibility to finish it for him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shaking his head, he took the general behind a wall while pretending to be very thirsty. “I do believe in the ways of the Republic, and that Rome’s golden age ended when the republic was seized by a pompous man pretending to be a dictator.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Commodus is not Julius Caesar, Philomenus - he has no military prowess of his own, aside from formidable swordplay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, just know that he will not last long. The grain will run out, and the public who loved him so much will turn their backs on him. But while he’s in power, let him be happy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You sound just like those blasted Senators,” Petronius grunted. “Those old men can afford to live off their ancestral wealth for their remaining years, but you and I are not like them!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Philomenus yelled back, suddenly triggered by the mention of familial affluence. “I know that! My parents perished when I was thirteen, leaving my sister and I penniless with a pair of newborn twins.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have worked a long way to come where I am,” he continued to fume. “I know what I have read speaks of a Republic, but what can I do?! What can <em>we</em> do, given our state?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then join me,” Petronius coerced the other man. “Help me think of a way to kill Commodus, and together we can bring back the Republic Rome was always meant to be.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here is what we’ll do- we will ambush him from the exit gates of the Colosseum. And when he enters without bodyguards, we will make our presence known and attack him,” Philomenus whispered. “I will keep our weapons under my tunic so as not to arouse suspicion.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anger has certainly brought your intelligence into light. I admire your plan, but what will I do?” Petronius asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The centurion smirked, “Stay alive, and keep your goddamn mouth shut for once.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Commodus must die….for Maximus and for the Senate.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, he must die for <em>Rome</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Twisted Every Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As he continues to be visited by hallucinations from his past, Emperor Commodus strives to remain courageous in the face of a changing empire and a diminishing family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was a tried and tested approach, but it was the only way. Emperor Commodus ordered his now-advisor Falco to have every former Senator followed. He couldn’t help but suspect that they were up to something that would end his reign. His sister, now out of the political picture, would certainly have no connection to whatever plots those old men were hatching, but he - Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus - had to know for sure the Senators weren’t smuggling letters to Capri or doing something else of the sort.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>What a lofty price for power</em>, Commodus angrily thought to himself as he trained in the palace arena. <em>Would he never stop paying?</em> It would be a lie to say that Commodus enjoyed taking and ruining the lives of those who stood between him and his prized ambition, but he knew as emperor it was his duty.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He mercilessly launched attacks, piercing his sword through the air. In the name of perfecting his swordplay, he poured out his frustration - his frustration with the Senators for their silence, his frustration with Lucilla for her betrayal, his frustration with himself for not being the emperor he so dreamed of, and most of all…his frustration with Maximus for stealing <em>everything </em>Commodus ever loved dearly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite having murdered the Spaniard, the general-turned-gladiator might as well have been alive. Even if no one else could see it, Commodus knew he lived on in a way Commodus could only dream of being immortalized. Maximus lived within the disdain of the Senate, he lived within the people of Rome, and he now lived within Commodus’s very own nephew.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Realizing the wandering of his mind, the emperor threw his sword onto the sands of the arena. He heavily panted while he attempted to catch his breath under the hot sun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The Savior of Rome,” he muttered under his breath, “They loved him for his mercy and they called him Maximus the Merciful. He dared to defy me and they called him the <em>Savior</em> of Rome.” It should have been <em>him</em> - the emperor, the father of the people of Rome - being showered with such eloquent praises.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was unfair, that was all it was. <em>Unfair</em>, he thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Despite not being one for bookish learning, rather preferring physical activity and fighting, Commodus still fared well in his classes as a boy. In his own eyes, he had all of the qualifications necessary to be an emperor. He was devoted to his family and had great ambitions that drove him to excel. Those very ambitions were what drove him to sacrifice his sleep and peace for the welfare of Rome.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All Maximus had to do was wear the facade of an orphaned, moral fanatic. Not that Maximus never had to work his way up the ranks of the army, but it was nothing compared to the tumult that Commodus faced in his own journey. From the minute he showed obedience to the late emperor, Maximus was accepted by the royal family. In an effort to hopefully win some affection from his father, Commodus also embraced Maximus cordially.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was almost nice, to have a companion to spar with and talk to. Maximus was the closest thing Commodus had to a brother, having lost his own twin at the age of four. When the Spaniard joined the royal family at dinners, Commodus would tell Maximus of his dreams to make Rome as wonderful as it was under the reign of Emperor Augustus. And how, with Maximus as his Praetorian leader, Rome would be unstoppable. At the time, Commodus believed that Lucilla’s thin smile and his father’s silence meant agreement. Now, he knew better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A man of twenty years of age and familiar with the taste of betrayal, Commodus was fully aware that muted compliance meant secrets. The two of them had been plotting to establish a Republic, with Maximus as their poster boy, and cast him aside as if he were never the only-living, royal-blooded son of the dynasty.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But like a true emperor, Commodus protected his reign. He eliminated those who stood in his way, and would continue to do so for as long as he lived.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“The time for honoring yourself will soon be at an end…Highness.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To his own surprise, Commodus smirked as he heard the baritone voice of the Spaniard. Standing amongst the weapons was the gladiator himself, wearing the very same black armor that he wore during his final battle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Unlike the legacy of Maximus, the general who became a slave…the slave who became a gladiator…the gladiator who defied an emperor and <em>died</em> for it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I only died due to treachery, Highness,” Maximus bellowed. “At least I have nothing to hide.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Commodus clenched his fists remembering how he wounded Maximus before their duel. The only ones who saw were General Quintus and the imprisoned Senator Gaius. He unceremoniously pierced a dagger into Maximus’s back, rendering the gladiator fatally wounded under the dark armor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>I needed to win</em>, he told himself. <em>I needed to show Rome who truly held power.</em> On that day, Commodus lusted for victory in the Colosseum more than a drunkard lusted for a whore in a brothel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“An empire needs an emperor like a child needs a father, Maximus. Of course, you would never understand that due to your…<b>rustic</b> upbringing,” Commodus spat. “The people of Rome were no less - they <b>needed</b> me to save them from the corruption of the Senate.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maximus chuckled, thinking about how hypocritical Commodus was to talk about fathers when it seemed the Emperor of Rome had no respect for them. After all, Maximus too was a father.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“And who will save them from </em>
  <b>
    <em>your</em>
  </b>
  <em> corruption…Highness?”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Like a leaf shivering in the winter breeze, the emperor’s tongue felt weak and feeble. The hairs on his arms began to stand up on their ends, while his fingers clenched his sword tighter. Who the goddamned hell was this holier-than-thou soldier to lecture <em>him</em> about morality? </p><p class="p1">“Are we truly so different, you and I?” Commodus hissed, forcing another smirk. “You did what you had to in order to win, and so did I. You wooed my father and mother with your facade of morality, and you lapped up their affections like a pussy being given warm milk.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Not taken aback by the crude language, Maximus remained calm. “I did nothing but perform my duty. Perhaps you ought to do the same, Highness.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Growling like a wild animal, Commodus couldn’t control his seething rage. What impudence; it seemed that even Death could not inhibit the words of this man! The emperor picked up his weapon and flung it at the Spaniard, only to watch it fly through empty air and land with a <em>clang. </em>He didn’t need this. He didn’t need to be told how to carry out his own imperial duties when everyone else around him failed miserably. He didn’t need to be lectured by a dead slave who held idealistic values and couldn’t hold his own tongue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Storming out of the armory, the emperor was given a new robe by a servant to change into, from his tight, black trousers reserved for training.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Perform my duty</em>, Maximus said. Who arranged the games for the citizens’ entertainment? Commodus did. Who removed Senators that prioritized personal gain over public welfare? He did. Who gave benefits to the Praetorians and won the favor of the armies? He did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All that was left to do was groom Lucius into a worthy heir for the throne, and he would’ve accomplished the basic requirements of any Roman emperor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now wearing a dark green tunic with a black robe draped over his shoulder, Commodus decided to visit his darling nephew. The last time since he’d seen the boy was yesterday, when they broke their fast together. Lucius was bold enough to question the purpose of the gladiatorial games, and Commodus gave a clever answer that involved honoring the ancestors.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The emperor both feared and adored his nephew’s budding inquisitions. On one hand, it was good to know that Lucius would bring intelligence to his future reign as emperor. And on the other hand, Commodus feared that Lucius would become his mother in terms of loyalty, should he learn too much about their family.</p><p class="p1">——————————————————————————————————————</p><p class="p1">No longer a boy sparring with slaves, Lucius wistfully looked out the window of his chamber. It had been almost two months since the last time he saw his mother, or even anyone outside of the palace walls.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He hoped that his mother was safe, no matter where she may be. Refusing to reveal her whereabouts, his uncle merely told him that it was a matter of politics and that Lucius ought to concentrate on his training.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Master,” a slave bowed to the prince. “The Emperor wishes to see you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I shall go to him, then. Thank you, Cassius,” Lucius replied, climbing down from the ledge of the window. He tentatively walked towards the doorway of his chamber, wondering what his uncle could possibly have in store for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The young prince left his room with trepidation in every step, finding Commodus at the end of the hallway with his hands behind his back. A frown on the emperor’s face, he looked as if he’d come to scold Lucius for doing something wrong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Highness,” Lucius bowed politely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Commodus felt the color begin to drain from his face. “Lucius,” he gently chastised, placing a hand under the prince’s chin. “I am your uncle. Don’t you remember that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re also the emperor.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am, but I do not wish to be your enemy.” Kneeling before the prince, Commodus stroked Lucius’s light brown hair. <em>Just like his mother</em>, he thought to himself. Lucius had his mother’s tender nature from when she was a little girl. And unlike their later father, Commodus wished to keep Lucius’s innocence for as long as possible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a moment of silence between the two royals, the emperor looked up into Lucius’s eyes. “Talk, Lucius. Have you been paying attention in your lessons?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And have you been well?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucius nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you miss your mother?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The prince shook his head this time, surprising Commodus. “You do not miss your mother at all? Not even a little?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucius shook his head for the second time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Commodus sighed, unsure how to diffuse the tension between him and his nephew. “Lucius,” he began with his eyebrows furrowed. “It is rude to remain silent when one is asked a question.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me.” Lucius lowered his head in shame.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rising to his feet, the emperor placed an arm around his nephew and softly said, “I loved your mother. I hope you know that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You did?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, Lucius. I loved her very much. I always will.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then why did you send her away?” Lucius immediately put a hand over his own mouth, silencing himself. Would his uncle banish him too now, or perhaps do worse?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because…” Commodus did not want the boy to think ill of his mother, nor did Commodus wish to glorify the treachery that she had done. What Lucilla did to him was beyond wrong, it was <em>irreparable</em>. “Because I had to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I see.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>He has his mother’s tongue already, too.</em> The emperor knew better than to simply believe Lucius. Of course the boy did not think he was telling the truth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lucius,” he began again. “There are times when an emperor finds himself caught between what he wants to do, and what he must do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But I thought an emperor could do what ever he wanted to do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Commodus suppressed a dark chuckle. “An emperor has duties that he must follow, in order to be a good ruler.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can you name them for me, dear Lucius?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The prince swallowed before speaking. “A good emperor must have control over his people. He must be able to inspire unity among his people. He must know how to keep an army, organize construction, choose laws and collect taxes. And he must be willing to keep his empire protected from all threats.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rewarding his nephew with a soft kiss on the top of the boy’s head, Commodus continued to walk with Lucius through the halls. “That was very good. Your diligence in your lessons pleases me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As you said, keeping an empire protected from all threats is an important duty of an emperor,” Commodus explained. “Do you remember the story I told you about emperor Claudius?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The one about the bees?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nodding, the emperor continued. “Yes. The emperor Claudius was betrayed by his own blood. They threatened the empire that he swore to protect. Do you know what Claudius did to them?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No,” Lucius lied, knowing exactly the answer that his uncle would give.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He was forced to do away with many of them, making sure that they would never hurt his beloved empire again. Weeping as he ordered their executions, his heart began to die along with them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And did he die too?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No,” Commodus shook his head. “He continued to live as a good emperor, but he was forever heartbroken.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I feel sorry for him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lucius nodded. With a soft smile, Commodus sighed as the two of them took a turn in the hallway. He was happy that there was a chance for him to regain the nephew that adored him. “It is almost sunset. Perhaps we can have a walk - you and I - tomorrow through the woods behind the palace. Would you like that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Perhaps,” the prince emotionlessly said. Secretly, he wondered what could possibly have made his usually-paranoid uncle consider letting him leave the palace walls for once.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We can go after the games, then.” Commodus kissed Lucius’s forehead again before he was approached by a guard. “Yes?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me, Highness,” the guard mumbled. “Your presence is required in the infirmary. I’m afraid it is urgent.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. All I Ask of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoping to prove his own fears wrong, Commodus demands something more of his Pink Fairy.</p><p>(Note: there's a little smut towards the end)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is it? Tell me,” Commodus demanded the guard. </p><p> </p><p>“The girl, Sire. She’s unconscious.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, the emperor of Rome blinked in surprise while his limbs went numb. The guard couldn’t possibly be talking about the girl….<em>his</em> girl that he saw this morning. “Why…why have I been called?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is under your penal custody, Sire. The physician can only administer medicine if you approve.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Good heavens</em>, Commodus cursed to himself as he strode towards the infirmary. He couldn’t let her die, not like this. Lucius almost jogged behind his uncle’s large footsteps, trying to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the entrance of the infirmary, Commodus almost felt his heart stop for a moment as he tried to process the sight before him. Caesonia was lying down motionless on one of the white, unembellished beds. The physician’s assistant pressed a soaked rag to her forehead, while the physician observed. Much to the emperor’s surprise, the he chuckled when he looked at the doorway. “What amuses you, Galen?” Commodus asked, his lower lip twitching in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, Highness. I merely remembered the day you were brought here after your battle. Unconscious, you lay on a bed in the infirmary while the girl watched physicians tend to you. And now here you are when <em>she’s</em> on the bed!”</p><p> </p><p>Galen’s observation did nothing to alleviate Commodus’s spirits. Rather, it upset him even further to know it was his Pink Fairy who was being tended to. The emperor gazed at her with trembling hands as he sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to her?” He asked Galen in a surprisingly quiet voice. The physician explained to him that Caesonia seemingly fainted from hunger and dehydration, a common condition among prisoners. However, due to her being in the palace instead of the dungeons, the guards must’ve believed it appropriate to bring her to the physician.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slowly, Commodus rose from the bed without taking his eyes off of her for a moment. Trying to hide his fear of losing her, he hastily told Galen to administer her proper medication and to have her brought back to her chamber when she was sentient.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to see her again tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“It shall be so, Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>The emperor wasted no time in going to his study and pulling out a blank piece of parchment . Maximus, Lucilla, the late Caesar…he was going to prove them all wrong tonight. He was going to prove that Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus was truly capable of fulfilling the duty of a moral man, the duty of a loyal, courageous man. He would reveal everything to the object of his devotion- even if written words were all he had to offer her.</p><p> </p><p>On the empty parchment, he began scribbling things that he wished that he could tell his rose, intimate things that he had only kept to himself until now, and even the clandestine things he would not even dare to acknowledge himself. Commodus’s hand clenched tightly around the quill as he purged his thoughts with ink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if she laughs at me? No…she would not. She did not look one bit afraid when I came to her last night. She willingly took me in her arms and slept in my company. I knew the look in her eyes. Unlike everyone else, she saw me as a man instead of merely a ruler. No, she will not turn me away. She will be mine, and </em>
  <b>
    <em>only</em>
  </b>
  <em> mine.</em>
</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>A few hours and several discarded pieces of parchment later, Emperor Commodus found himself standing at the doorway of her chamber. “Have her awoken and tell her I wish to see her,” he muttered to a guard after giving a small reward to the Praetorian for having brought Caesonia to Galen. There was truly no need for such formality - the emperor could see his prisoners whenever and however he wanted to - but she was no ordinary prisoner. Holding the letter, Commodus hoped that she would know just that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ave Caesar</em>.” She attempted to stand, only to have him place her back on the bed. Reaching for his hand, Caesonia silently kissed his ring. Her eyelashes fluttered as she let go and hugged her knees close. Had she angered him? Was he expecting her to call him by name, just like she’d done this morning?</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat before each other in silence for a few moments before Commodus attempted to make small talk. He was crestfallen when she told him that she had no recollection of fainting, claiming only to remember walking around for a while before everything went black. Instead of trying to explain to her what happened, the emperor crumpled up the letter in his hand and kept a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to release you. You will no longer be my prisoner, Lady Caesonia.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you’re going to release me, Highness? To Antioch?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Caesonia blinked back tears at his callous declaration, unsure of what he could be implying. “As…as…as you wish, Caesar.” Just when she had begun to like the man talking to her, instead of fearing the emperor, he wanted her gone. If it weren’t for the stories about his temper and his cruelty, she would’ve fought to stay, begging and pleading for him not to send a lonely girl into a harsh city. If she were sent to Antioch, she’d at least have her father…assuming the emperor didn’t have him killed. But Caesonia felt too upset with herself to argue or even ask.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped the crumpled parchment onto the floor. “Look at me.” Commodus grasped her chin and turned her towards him. “Caesonia…” he murmured, softly caressing her cheek. Gods, he hadn’t expected her to look so stone-like; it didn’t seem like she appreciated his gesture one bit. “You are going to be my <em>wife</em>. That is what I meant when I said you were no longer going to be my prisoner. I meant you were going to be my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing her emotionless state, he straightened himself. “An emperor needs an heir,” Commodus continued, pacing the floor while he told her about the importance of an emperor’s marriage. He did not tell her about how he longed for her, and how he envied her ability to sleep so peacefully. And he certainly did not let a word slip about how he cherished her innocence and took great pleasure in her touch.</p><p> </p><p>Caesonia reluctantly accepted his reasoning, despite her skepticism at his sudden proposal. She would never wish to get in the way of his duty as an emperor.</p><p> </p><p>“Highness…”</p><p> </p><p>“Commodus,” he quickly cut her off. “I cannot waste our marriage telling you to call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dropped something on the floor, Commodus.” She calmly tried to explain, reaching for the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>Like a little boy caught doing mischief, Commodus reluctantly placed his hands in his lap while he watched her smooth the creases of the crumpled paper. His heart was in his throat yet again when her eyes examined the messily-written words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dearest Caesonia,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanted to make you mine since the moment our eyes met.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were the reason I became a father to the people of Rome again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t bear to send you away, and so I kept you for myself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With every kiss and every glance that we shared, I felt your devotion and your kindness in each one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yet I have given you coldness, when you deserved the warmth of a blanket on a frigid night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to end this darkness, for I have enjoyed a glimpse of summertime. She stands before me, with a laugh like music and eyes of azure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I long to be the sunlight that touches your perfect cheeks and caresses your soft skin every morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want you to lead me from this painful solitude, my rose. And tell me that you want me as I want you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Indeed the pangs of love can make one very greedy, my rose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you knew all of the desires that I feel for you…you would purse your delicate lips and compare me to a miser hungering for jewels.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if you touched me again and looked into my eyes, they would tell you that I am yours…and that I want to be only yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The letter was somewhat disorganized, nothing like the eloquent speeches that he delivered before citizens or Senators. Caesonia’s heart softened as she underlined each word with her finger. Blinking again, she nervously smiled at Commodus and dared herself to place her hand on top of his.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…I do not know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>The emperor once again felt a mixture of surprise and courage, expecting her to be repulsed by his written confession. “Then kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>She gently pecked his lips, having never taken the lead before.</p><p> </p><p>“That was very nice, Caesonia,” he murmured darkly. “But…I’m afraid that kiss would only satisfy a boy, my rose. Do you think of me as a boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” her voice faltered as her fingertips traced his arm. “You…you’re an emperor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” he chuckled. “Is that all I am to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a man,” Caesonia conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am,” he boldly tucked a hair behind her ear. “The people of Rome cannot see that, but you do.” Gods, she took his breath away without even trying to. If he could take her in his arms and hold her to his chest right now, he would never want to leave the bed.Yet, he did not wish to have to bring her back to Galen. “Would you like to dine with me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>He continued, “I am asking as a man, not as an emperor, my rose. I will not punish you if you do not wish to accompany me.” <em>But you must eat</em>, he did not add.</p><p> </p><p>Caesonia accepted his pleasant-sounding proposal, much to Commodus’s jubilance. He would be thrilled to celebrate his impending marriage to a lovely woman of unwavering loyalty.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“The emperor will be furious when he finds this out.”</p><p> </p><p>Livid, Claudia was trying her best to not scream at her brother in front of their younger siblings. He was too proud about his plan to assassinate the emperor tomorrow at the Games.</p><p> </p><p>Philomenus brought one of the twins into his lap. “Commodus will be dead before he can scream for the bitch that gave birth to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that in front of the twins,” she scolded him. “And the emperor you love so much, loved his wife too.” In response to his sister, Philomenus remarked that Marcus Aurelius’s love didn’t stop his wife from having an affair with a gladiator.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you defending him so much?” He fumed when she accused him of believing slander, watching her clean the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Shoving a plate into the cupboard, Claudia huffed, “I’m defending him because <em>he</em> is the reason we are able to fill our bellies everyday. Otherwise I would be at a brothel at night, selling myself to buy bread the next morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that talk,” he angrily ordered. “As the man of the house, I would never let you do such a thing, not even if we were destitute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such will be our state if you dare bite the hand that feeds us!”</p><p> </p><p>Philomenus cornered her in the kitchen, blocking her so that she couldn’t escape. “Why don’t you understand?” He hissed, gritting his teeth. “We cannot survive for long under Commodus’s rule. All he cares about are the games! He’s killed his own father, stabbed General Maximus, murdered Senator Gracchus, banished his sister, and dissolved the entire Senate! Claudia, this man is not worthy of being the protector of Rome!”</p><p> </p><p>His words did nothing to change her opinion. “Please, Philomenus…” Tears were rolling down Claudia’s cheeks as she quivered with terror. “Please don’t go through with this…I cannot lose you…think of the twins, if not of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am </em>thinking about them,” he cupped her cheeks. “I am thinking about their future in a republic, where the power will lie with the people of Rome. Don’t cry, sweet sister.” Philomenus brushed his lips against hers, hurt by her sobs. “Pray to the gods that Commodus will fall and Rome will finally regain her true self.”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Figs and goat cheese had never tasted better. Commodus grinned as Caesonia fed him from the platter of food. Given faith and a little encouragement, she quickly blossomed from a fearful maiden into an affectionate betrothed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let me feed you too,” he cooed, bringing a piece of bread dipped in olive oil to her mouth. She giggled while she chewed, placing a hand over her mouth out of modesty.Unbeknownst to any of the servants, the two of them had been playing a flirtatious game under the table with their shoes.</p><p> </p><p>There was something about being with Caesonia that brought Commodus into a playful mood. He fondly thought about how they splashed each other in the baths like children this morning, and how he held her in his arms. If it hadn’t been for that impudent guard, he would’ve ravished her in those pools until they were tired.</p><p> </p><p>She would be a good wife to him…perhaps even a good adoptive mother to Lucius as well. And in return, Commodus swore to himself that he would prove Maximus and Lucilla wrong and be a faithful, adoring husband.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to make small talk with Caesonia while they ate, occasionally exchanging a witty remark about Romans. She was impressed with his stories, her smile growing wider as he dramatically narrated about his favorite gladiatorial games.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the meal, Caesonia was innocently interlacing her fingers in his. She turned her head towards window, having never seen such a spell-binding view in such a long time. Under a veil of darkness, the city of Rome looked very much alive, almost picturesque.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could see more,” Caesonia gushed. “The nighttime is so beautiful, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly is. Would you like to come to the terrace with me? Perhaps the view would be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Accepting his invitation, she followed Commodus to the terrace. Bringing the emperor’s hands to her waist, Caesonia nuzzled into his chest and occasionally pressed her lips to his armor as she watched the stars. She hadn’t seen such a view in months, having been locked up in a tiny room with a window almost as big as her head. And even though Caesonia knew she was in the arms of the man responsible for her imprisonment, it didn’t feel as if she were dancing in the lion’s den. It felt like the comfort that she didn’t know that she craved for.</p><p> </p><p>Stolen kisses bloomed into little signs of endearment, culiminating in a liplock that left the two of them breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“I would very much like to make love to you,” Commodus murmured out of nowhere, not paying one bit of attention to the sky anymore. The mood was too perfect for him to stifle his amorous desires.</p><p> </p><p>“But…but I have never done it before,” Caesonia faltered, “I’m a virgin. It…I…I wouldn’t be good.” Her jaw slightly dropped when the emperor confessed to her that he too had never laid with anyone before. Given the myriad of concubines and courtesans presented before him, she would’ve thought of him to be…experienced.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Commodus had actually been with a concubine once, two years ago in Germania. But given the lingering ominous atmosphere after his father’s death, not even two bottles of wine could make him impassioned. It only made him cry.</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, the young emperor secretly wished to save himself for someone who loved him, as he loved them.</p><p> </p><p>“But it is your choice, my rose,” he promised her. “If you do not wish for this, then I shall wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I would like to do this,” Caesonia persuaded him. It would truly do nothing for her to refuse him. If she was going to become his wife, then perhaps it would be a prelude to their life together. And if he didn’t want to marry her…then at least she could spend the night with someone who had pleased her with a love letter and an intimate dinner. “I would like to do this, Commodus.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding furiously, the emperor felt like he would explode trying to maintain his regal posture while hurrying his beloved to his bedroom. No sooner had the doors closed, Commodus crashed his lips into hers and sighed lustfully.</p><p> </p><p>He traced the curve of her shoulders, looking up and down at his beautiful girl. The emperor couldn’t wait to take her - it had been his fantasy for several nights. And yet it intimidated him, to be standing before her now; should he be rough with her or be gentle and enjoy each moment? It was a thought that had never crossed his mind before tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Commodus watched her body tremble. Her blue eyes followed his finger as he brushed it along her collarbone. He saw how the fine hairs on her arms stood on their ends as he held her. No, tonight would not be for merely satiating his fantasy. It would be a new beginning for them - one built upon intimacy, not upon trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>The emperor kissed her again, sighing when he felt her hands in his hair again. As they deepened the kiss, Caesonia whimpered and Commodus slyly slid his tongue into her, which only strengthened her desires.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to take your armor off,” she told him in a low voice. When he agreed, Caesonia began untying each part and placing it aside. The emperor found himself laughing under his breath at how delicately she was handling his protective garb. It wasn’t her fault that he wore so many layers.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she pulled his tunic over his arms and let her hands linger against his chest, running a thumb over his male nipple. Caesonia admired the way his body resembled that of a Roman Adonis - well-built indeed, but it was not too muscular that it detracted from his natural good looks. She swallowed hard, returning to meet his eyes again. “You look handsome without it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Commodus replied with the same tone. She knew nothing about the paranoia in his mind that made him wear armor all the time. Blessed was her innocence, he silently praised as his lips brushed against her neck. “Your dress…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can take it off,” she consented. Soon, her pink stola became a heap of fabric on the floor and was joined by her coarse undergarments. Every other day, the emperor had a new rosy-hued dress brought for her to change into. Perhaps it was the similarity to the garments she’d chosen to wear to his infamous duel that cemented the association between her and the color pink.</p><p> </p><p>Commodus guided Caesonia to his bed, and gently laid her onto the mattress. Pushing her hair back, he admired her face and tried to memorize every detail. He did not wish to forget a single thing about tonight. Bringing his lips back to her neck, he climbed on top of her and slowly kissed his way down her naked body.</p><p> </p><p>Having never felt so much pleasure, Caesonia threw her head back and sinfully moaned. While she loved his lips against her skin, she begged and pleaded for him to stop teasing so much.</p><p> </p><p>Boyishly smiling, the emperor exhaled sharply as Caesonia peppered his neck and shoulder with soft kisses. It felt a bit clumsy at first, but as his groans of pleasure grew needier, she felt bolder with passionate devotion.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you inside me, Commodus. <em>Please.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>His cock entered between her legs and ,with one last kiss to her lips, Commodus began to slowly move within her. “Am I hurting you?” “No…” Caesonia assured him quickly before sighing in pleasure, rolling her hips to meet his.</p><p> </p><p>In moments, the two of them were moaning with ecstasy while they rode each other. With her legs locked around his waist to pull him deeper inside, Caesonia screamed his name as if it were the only word she knew. And Commodus accelerated his thrusts until the two of them reached their orgasm. He smeared his cum all over her slit and her inner thighs, grunting in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling chills down her spine, Caesonia ran her fingers through Commodus’s hair and shoulders as he peppered her chest with dulcet kisses. She enjoyed the feeling of his unblemished skin and silky hair; it helped her recover from the surge of adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly rolled off her and spoke in a hushed voice, for her ears only. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you, dear Caesonia.”</p><p> </p><p>“The life-giving breath in my lungs, the crimson blood coursing through my veins…the beating of my heart,” the emperor continued. “They all speak your name.” He took her hand in his and placed it against his chest, hoping that she would find even an ounce of truth within his honeyed words.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can love you as well, Commodus.” She carefully draped an arm around his waist, praying that their tender exchanges of love would not be gone with the sunrise. That his affections for her were true, and not part of a scheme to toy with her fragile state. Or that she wasn’t part of some lust-driven game to invite her into his bed and then dispose of her in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Interrupting her line of thought, Commodus whispered to Caesonia that she was trembling. Shaking her head in response, she lied to him that she was merely cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep with me, my beauty,” he brought her closer in his arms, relishing the warmth of his skin against hers. Nuzzling into his neck, Caesonia lulled herself into slumber by idly tracing patterns on his shoulder. Right now, veiled by the protection of Nyx - the Goddess of the Night - they were only two people who’d given themselves to each other in complete surrender. Nothing more, and nothing less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. History Has Its Eyes on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emperor Commodus finds a taste of paradise after a long time in his personal darkness. Meanwhile, Petronius and Philomenus take the biggest stand of their lives, determined to bring the republic back and honor the late Caesar,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Philomenus never wanted to run. At least that’s what he hoped that people would say when they told his story.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching the Colosseum with daggers and gladii under his tunic, the centurion had never felt more alive that before. Philomenus kept thinking about how happy Claudia would be to raise their siblings in a republic, how delighted their deceased parents would be with their offspring, and how heroic he would stand in the face of his young twin brother and sister.</p><p> </p><p>For someone who had never participated in a scheme before, deception came rather easily to him. With a few sweet words, Philomenus was able to charm one of the guards into leaving his post and surrendering his uniform. <em>The disguise would definitely fool Commodus</em>, he thought. The next guard would not let Philomenus pass so easily. Not after the centurion tripped and a knife fell from under his tunic with a loud clang. But one quick slash of his sword against the guard’s stomach cleared his way.</p><p> </p><p>As of now, Petronius was the only one who knew about their joint plot, but they would reveal themselves as the assassins once Commodus breathed his last. The two of them would be publicly hailed as the ones who brought Rome back to her true self. The Senators would be eternally grateful to them, and they could all fearlessly honor the Spaniard who spent his life as a soldier of Rome. Finishing what he started, the centurion was confident that the soul of Maximus Decimus Meridius would finally rest in peace.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of all this was enough for massive mounts of adrenaline to surge within Philomenus. He was going to be fighting for Rome in the biggest stand of his life, defending her honor as he would defend his own mother.</p><p> </p><p>Petronius was right when he claimed yesterday that it was <em>their responsibility</em>, as comrades of the late Maximus, to exact revenge upon Commodus. The vile man had no regard for the value of human life, taking it as he pleased in the same way a child would throw around its toys. Patricide would have been the only way for Commodus to win the throne; surely Marcus Aurelius would never let his immoral son succeed him. Wisdom, justice, fortitude, and temperance…Commodus never had any of those things, and yet had the nerve to believe he deserved to become the protector of Rome. All because he was born into the household of the late Caesar!</p><p> </p><p>Spitting into the ground with disgust, Philomenus clenched his jaw hearing the mob chant Commodus’s name from the seats of the Colosseum. And how Commodus would be happily eating up the attention like a dog eats from the bones thrown at him. The only thing that calmed the centurion’s wrath the knowledge that after tomorrow, that very name would be erased from the minds and tongues of Romans everywhere.</p><p>————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor had a youthful glow upon his face when he entered the Imperial Box of the stadium. It was almost as if the Sun took a bit of its own brightness, and showered Commodus in it.</p><p> </p><p>He had the most <em>perfect</em> morning after a long time. Rather than being disappointed by his nephew’s reluctance at breakfast, the emperor was amused by stories Prince Lucius narrated from his lessons. And instead of being agitated by a night terror, Commodus was awakened by kisses from his bride-to-be.</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed with mildly-disheveled hair, Caesonia innocently brushed her lips along his arm. Blushing while his eyes fluttered open, Commodus held her closer and gently moved his fingers along her back. That glint in his eyes quickly turned lustful when his hand barely reached the curve of her derriere. After they realized the two of them were still naked from the night before, things quickly escalated into another session of sweet lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p>If he closed his eyes now, he could still see her lying in his bed. Her shapely breasts rose and fell while she gasped for air post-coitus.The sheets barely covered the junction of her thighs, the rest of her body was drenched in sunlight and her limbs were sprawled across the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>The mere sight of her looking at him so lovingly was alluring enough for Commodus to toy with the idea of spending a few more moments in bed. Though her presence was also the reason he didn’t loudly scold the guard who had come to fetch him.</p><p> </p><p>Not taking his eyes off of his rose for a moment, he began to dress himself in a new set of black armor and silk purple robes. The emperor teased Caesonia that if he could not lay with his beloved one more time, then he ought to be permitted to gaze upon her beauty while he prepared to leave. Hiding her face for a moment, she giggled and hugged her knees close.</p><p> </p><p>Delighted and enamored by her girlish laughter, Commodus gave her one of <em>his</em> togas to wear for the day. He had personally never cared for the garment, considering it fit for old men, but it seemed like the only thing in his wardrobe that a lady could wear. And the toga almost reminded Commodus of their first kiss. Caesonia wore a similar, coarser garment when they walked in the palace gardens and conversed together. He couldn’t believe that moonless evening was only a month ago; it felt as if it had been longer since then.</p><p> </p><p>Murmuring her thanks, she accepted the toga, as well as his offer to help her put it on. Like young lovers, they exchanged pleasant small talk and spoke of their hopes of many more starlit nights together. Draping the silk around her slender form, Commodus pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and requested for her to rest while he was gone. Now that she was going to be his Empress, he needed her to be healthy and in good condition to accompany him to the Games. At last, Lucilla’s chair would no longer be empty.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure about how to introduce her to Lucius. His own nephew was only beginning to warm up to him, and Commodus was concerned about hurting the boy. Assuring himself that Lucius would be amicable with Caesonia, the emperor broke his fast with his nephew. The engaging conversation made the bread taste heartier, and the cheese more flavorful. He even drank less wine, usually turning to the drink in order to fill the silence. Perhaps there was hope for a new family to rid Commodus of his solitude, and shower him with the love that he yearned for so desperately.</p><p> </p><p>And now, here he was, entering the Colosseum to thousands of people chanting his name with adoration. With a wave to the crowd, Commodus was confident that even the gods could not take his happiness away.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Look well into thyself; there is always a source of strength which will always spring up if thou wilt always look.”</p><p> </p><p>Petronius nodded in approval. “Is that from one of Caesar’s writings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Philomenus replied, smiling with pride like a child who’d perfectly recited his lessons. “We should say something. Like, you know, before we strike.”</p><p> </p><p>The centurion was immediately hushed by his accomplice. It was no secret to the general that announcing themselves was a stupid idea. “If we say too much <em>now</em>, then we may not get a chance to say anything else.” Moreover, Petronius had no interest in listening to words from someone who was reluctant to take action. He would not rest until Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Relenting, Philomenus slumped against the walls of the tunnel with his weapon in hand. “He’ll come here, right? Not anywhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Petronius gritted through his teeth, finding himself annoyed with the other man almost as much as he was annoyed by Senator Gaius. That old man kept bombarding him with rebuttals and offering no sympathy for Petronius’s view. <em>Let them wait for Commodus to lose his sanity</em>, he thought to himself,<em> but I cannot. The people of </em><b><em>Rome</em></b><em> will not wait.</em> Eyes burning with vengeance, the general kept his demeanor calm while his fingers became acquainted with the blade and hilt of one of Philomenus’s weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Much like Philomenus, Petronius too had a sister who’d be waiting to congratulate him with open arms. But he knew that thoughts of her would be nothing but an obstacle in this quest of his. He needed to remain focused on what he wanted more than anything; the death of the man responsible for destroying Rome. Commodus needed to pay for what he’d done, and he could not bribe with bread and circuses for long.</p><p> </p><p>The two men stood apart from each other at opposite sides of the tunnel. They hadn’t discussed <em>how</em> they planned to lunge at their target, or whether or not there would be many Praetorians there to stand in the way. Yet, perhaps Commodus would be sufficiently intoxicated by bloodshed, power, and attention from the Games, thus making it easier for him to be killed. Petronius hoped that such would be true, listening intently while the announcer commented on each event of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Just when their knees began to feel the slightest hint of fatigue, the doors of the tunnel loudly swung open. A herald broke the silence, proclaiming that the Emperor of Rome was to arrive. This was it. This was the moment they’d been waiting for. This was…</p><p> </p><p>“For Marcus Aurelius!!” Philomenus screamed, latching onto Commodus’s shoulder and slashing his sword against the emperor’s armor. Commodus stumbled backwards, taken aback by the sudden mention of his father’s name. Almost immediately, he commanded his Praetorians to take action. Petronius fought the three Praetorians that tried to capture him, disarming them with quick succession. The three of them fell to the ground with fatal wounds to their chests and legs.</p><p> </p><p>Philomenus continued to duel with the infuriated Commodus, who’d effectively countered each and every blow the general launched. Despite Philomenus’s dagger being paltry against Commodus’s well-fashioned sword, the centurion stood his ground. “You will pay for what you’ve done, Commodus!” He yelled, defiantly calling the emperor by name.</p><p> </p><p>Commodus said nothing in reply, instead using his might to push Philomenus against the wall and kick the centurion with his knee. Philomenus skillfully dodged Commodus’s attempts to stab him in the chest, continuing to taunt mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Petronius had managed to fend off the other Praetorians, even kicking one of them in the chest and sending him into the dust. His heart was pounding wildly like a war drum as he continued to attack the other guards standing in the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>One of them was able to snatch the weapon away from Petronius, kicking the general to the ground in the same way he’d kicked a Praetorian. Clenching his fists, Petronius spat at the guard and wiped his bleeding nose with a dead Praetorian’s purple cloak. He picked up a stray weapon and retaliated.</p><p> </p><p>And Philomenus seemed to be using words more than swordplay with the emperor. “You’re nothing but a vile man! You’re nothing! Everyone who’s ever loved you has turned their backs on you!” Commodus continued to say nothing while lunging his attacks, instead resisting the urge to cut off his opponent’s tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Philomenus kicked Commodus, sending him to the ground while the laurel crown fell off Commodus’s head. The emperor touched his own lip to find it bleeding profusely. With a snarl, he quickly stood back up and gripped his sword again. Only this time, he was attacked from behind by Petronius.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your chance, Philomenus!” Petronius yelled while he ducked Commodus’s blows. Petronius raised his dagger, preparing to stab Commodus’s neck. Unfortunately, the centurion was too slow.</p><p> </p><p>Commodus took advantage of Petronius’s fatigue, slashing the general’s ribs through the thin armor. And within the blink of an eye, Petronius collapsed dead.</p><p> </p><p>The sheer sight of the general’s fall was too much to bear for Philomenus. Before Commodus could turn around, the centurion had sprinted off as if he were running from a fire. The emperor smeared Petronius’s blood onto his face, turning to valiantly face his surroundings like a lion asserting its territory.</p><p> </p><p>Commodus didn’t know where the man known as “Philomenus” had gone, but he was too dizzy from this near-death experience to interrogate. He vowed to himself to punish that traitor appropriately…for now, though, the emperor fell to his knees and attempted to steady his breathing, so as not to black out from exertion.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————-</p><p><em>It was just a momentary fear</em>, Philomenus told himself once he was far away from the stadium. He didn’t know what he was thinking, his legs pumping furiously as he ran out of the Colosseum. Rather, Philomenus did not even know if he <em>was</em> thinking in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Why would he run <em>now</em>, after thinking so long about how great things would be after Commodus was dead?</p><p> </p><p>Marcus Aurelius would be disappointed, and so would his parents, but…perhaps Claudia would not be so angry. After all, wasn’t she the one who tried to dissuade him from his plan?</p><p> </p><p>All he needed now was to get home before Commodus could send his men. Philomenus was not unaware of the treatment Maximus’s family received for Maximus’s insubordination. If not the last, his family would not be the next one in Commodus’s reign of terror.</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p><em>Thank the gods I sent Lucius home with Senator Falco as an escort</em>. Commodus swallowed hard while he watched his nephew go to his chamber without a care in the world, knowing nothing about the attempt on his uncle’s life. He knew the prince wanted to become independent of his family, but Commodus of all people had just witnessed what happens when royals begin to let down their guard.</p><p> </p><p>With a glare, the emperor ordered one of the Praetorians in the palace to bring his betrothed to him and then immediately lock the doors. His cold gaze burned into her skin as she carefully approached him and wiped the blood off his face.</p><p> </p><p>Commodus’s inner demons convinced him that there was an equal chance of a surprise assassination attempt as there was of a deceitful bride-to-be. On any other day, he wouldn’t believe those voices. But this was no ordinary day - had he been careless, Rome would be left without a protector. And <em>he</em> would have left his children without a father.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping her hand and digging his nails into her skin, Commodus ordered her in a shaky yet steely voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Disrobe, <em>now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>